


Unconditionally

by Allyyie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Image, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyie/pseuds/Allyyie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto lost his legs in the war leaving him in a wheel chair and a broken person. Giving up on life Sasuke wants someone to love him and not his money.NaruSasu.AU.</p>
<p>Warning: Some of this work is not beta'ed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Time to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't no why I came up with a story like this. I guess I'm just tired of reading stories where the characters are sooooo perfect.I know allot of people feel the same . I'm just writing this to see where it goes.

1+1=A time to forget

It wasn't until he left the hospital that everything seemed to become reality. He wasn't blind to what had happened, but being in the hospital staring at the wooden walls that dripped profusely made it seem unreal. He wanted it to be fake. At least then he would understand and live on, live until he could live no more.

But deep down he knew it wasn't fake, the pain he felt on his lower thighs made it all too real. The pain is what finally made it real after lying there so long. Why or even how he was saved in this broken old wooden hospital was more than he would understand, not that he wanted to anymore.

He finally understood not wanting to wake up in the morning felt. He didn't want to open his eyes and be in the hospital, this hospital in South America half dead and broken.

"Mr. Uzumaki, sir can you hear me." He couldn't, not really. The blast they said took some of his hearing with it, mostly in the left. He was lucky his ear wasn't blown clean off the doctor had said.

"Doc, you know your going to have to speak louder, and I told you to call me Naruto."

"Mr. Uz-I mean Naruto, there's a helicopter on its way to pick you up." Naruto sighed, he didn't know why they even bothered.

He knew a lot of people would call him a cowered thinking like this, that he should be grateful he's still alive. That he made it past the worst part and should keep on living. He knew they would be right. He also knew if it wasn't him he would say the same thing. But it was him, and he didn't care anymore, he didn't want to live like this. If that made him a cowered, he didn't care. He was fine with that.

"I know your feeling down right now, but you will get past this." The doctor always said it before he left, like the broken record he was. Naruto was tired of it and tired of the optimistic doctor.

Naruto heard the helicopter on its approach, he face stayed blank as they got him ready to leave. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and die here like his team did.

1+1=?

This hospital was no different, but it was sickeningly clean and this time he did have his own room, he didn't have to share like the last. But the doctor had the same optimism like the last, and that pissed Naruto off the most.

The pain was gone at least, this would be the perfect time to pretend this wasn't real. But he knew he couldn't do that, he knew the real truth to long to go back to pretending, and he had to finally admit it.

He, Naruto Uzumaki, lieutenant colonel in the black ops, the soldier that once held his head high after finally moving up in the food chain, that went though five years of specialized training to be the best of the best was now Naruto Uzumaki, a legless cripple, with over three hundred stitches all over his body, with half his hearing and ear gone.

"I worked so damn hard!" Naruto whispered harshly, holding back the angry tears that he's been holding back since this happened, it didn't matter how, he lived, and his team didn't. And he knew for the rest of his life he would wish he hadn't.

Naruto knew he would be out of the hospital today, and going back to living in his old ratty apartment, and had to now live off of the government. This wasn't a way to live; this wasn't the way he wanted to live.

They had a wheel chair waiting as Naruto looked around the room one more time. They had offered to call him a cab, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. Everyone might as well see now that he's a useless cripple there was no point in hiding it.

He had two options, the train or the bus...

1+1=?

He was never the type to skip a class, but considering that the class was lunch, and he got to go home after he might as well. The day had been tiresome thanks to the pink leech Sakura. All in all she wasn't a bad or a mean person by any means. He just wished she would leave him alone and get the hint. He wasn't interested in talking, looking, hearing, or dating her.

"Sasukeee-kunn." Sasuke sighed as he started to walk faster. He hear the clicking of her heels gaining on him, knowing that she would find him any second Sasuke took off in a run.

He ran until the train station came into view. Thinking he finally made it Sasuke slowed down. He walked to the booth out of breath, just as he paid his money Sakura came running down the stairs.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed running to whichever train was at the station. He quickly walked inside the train and took a seat.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sasuke snapped his head around seeing Sakura still running toward him. He had never seen someone so persistent. Things must have been looking up, because just before Sakura got to the train the doors closed and the train took off.

Sighing in relief Sasuke thanked his lucky stars. Finally catching his breath Sasuke looked around, the train was pretty empty except and mother and child, two young girls and a old man. Sasuke sat on the train looking out the window; he had a lot of stops to go before it would be his.

He didn't like taking the train, but it was better than asking Itachi to pick him up. He couldn't wait for his birthday to come to finally get his own car. Not having to ask for a ride from Itachi would be a big plus.

"Mommy where that man's legs?" The little girl across from him asked.

"Hush child. That was rude." The mother scolded moving the child to sit facing her.

Sasuke pulled his eyes from the window to see what the little girl was talking about. At the end of the train cart sat and man in a wheel chair, with sure enough, no legs. Having never seen a person without legs before, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

The man had a long coat on that covered most of him, and it hung over the chair. If it wasn't for the fact that it didn't reach all the way down, Sasuke wouldn't have noticed the empty space where the man legs should be.

He most have gotten on at the last stop. Sasuke thought watching the man. The man didn't move much and he could hardly see the man's face, which was being covered by his wild blonde hair. The man finally picked up his head and looked Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away feeling bad about staring. But before he did pull his eyes away, he saw the man's empty blue eyes the held death. He never saw eyes that blue and so empty before, he really felt bad for the guy, but Sasuke knew better than to pity people.

Sasuke stood for his stop seeing it coming up, when the train screeched to a stop Sasuke waited for the doors to open. Walking out of the train Sasuke noticed the man was wheeling himself out. Sasuke stopped and watched the man head for the door, the man tried opening it but couldn't. Sasuke hurried past the man going out the next door. He walked over to the door the man was having a problem with a opened it for him.

The man stopped and stared at Sasuke for a moment. The man whispered a quite 'thank you' before wheeling himself out the open door. Sasuke watched as the man continued rolling down the block, then followed behind. His house was the same way; he wasn't a stalker by any means.

It didn't take long for the man to roll to a stop in front of a run down apartment building. The man just stopped and Sasuke couldn't understand why. Until he noticed to that there was no ramp for the building.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should ask the man if he needed or wanted help. Sasuke knew a lot of people didn't like the help of others; he himself is the same why. Putting that aside Sasuke knew he should at least ask.

"Umm, do you need help?" Sasuke finally asked walking up to the man.

1+1=?

Naruto sighed, he just wanted to get into his apartment and lock himself away. But it seemed he couldn't even have that, he didn't understand how he had forgotten the building didn't have a ramp. Now stuck outside, Naruto sighed again and looked away from the building.

"Umm, do you need help?" Naruto's head snapped up in surprise, he turned to see who was talking to him.

It was the same boy from the train, the one he caught staring at him. Naruto knew he couldn't be mean to the boy after he went out his way to opening the door for him. He may have been a bitter suicidal person but he couldn't bring himself to be mean to people who did nothing to deserve it.

"I don't believe you can, there's no ramp and I can't be carried." The boy walked over and stood next to him, then grabbed the back of the wheel chair. Naruto sat and watched as he was pulled to the steps and spun around.

Naruto watched in amazement as the boy started pulling him up the stairs. It didn't take long to reach the top, the boy was very much tired as he let go. He moved to sit on the top step to catch his breath.

"Thanks um-." Naruto started.

"Sasuke." Sasuke finished for him.

"Yeah thanks Sasuke."

Naruto didn't want to bother Sasuke anymore then he already did, as he wheeled himself to the building, he was surprised to see Sasuke stand and follow him inside. They had allowed him to change apartments from the fifth floor to the first which he was grateful for.

Making his way to the door, he pulled out his keys from his coat. The door opened with a load screech that made Naruto flinch. The apartment was small and boxes littered the floor. He sighed for the hundred time day, wheeling himself further into his apartment.

The boy, Sasuke, walked in and stood next to him. He watched as Sasuke looked around the small ratty apartment before settling his eyes on him.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?" Naruto brought he scarred hand to his face, looking at all the boxes tiredly.

"I'm only unpacking my bed; I don't care about the rest of the stuff." Sasuke nodded, the bed was lying against the far wall. It was small and old. Sasuke also noticed that there was no box spring for the bed. That would mean that Naruto was going to lay on it on the floor.

Sasuke pulled the bed from the wall resting it on the floor. He then found a thin orange sheet on one of the boxes, using it to cover the bed with. He heard Naruto wheel himself over, then watched as Naruto pulled himself out of the chair and rolled onto the bed. Naruto didn't bother taking off his clothes or even his jacket.

"Thanks." Sasuke also noticed Naruto voice was raspy and tired, as if he had yelled his voice out.

"I know you're not going to want to unpack, so I'll come over sometime this week and help you." Sasuke pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his number leaving the paper next to Naruto's bed.

"You know - just in case you need something or whatever." Sasuke said picking up his bag and shouldering it again. Sasuke made his was to the door, stepping out of the small apartment confused by his own actions today. As he was closing the door he looked back at Naruto who had he eyes closed.

Sasuke didn't no what made him do those things, but he didn't regret doing it. Sasuke pulled the door close and it locked.

1=1?

Sasuke sat at lunch with the only people in the school he could stand to be around; Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru. They didn't say much as they ate, most times they didn't. Sasuke picked at his food not being about to bring himself to eat it, Sasuke's mind started to wonder to Naruto. Did he eat today? Was he alright? Sasuke shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. He put his lunch back in the bag; he would give it to Naruto if he didn't eat when he went see him that day.

"Sasuke? Did you hear what I said?" Sasuke looked up to see Neji's lavender eyes looking down at him.

"No, what did you say?" Neji shook his head but continued.

"We were planning on going to hang out after school." Neji said again.

"Sorry I have plans I have to keep." Neji looked sadly at him. Sasuke knew Neji had a thing for him, he just didn't feel the same way. He made sure Neji knew so he wouldn't get his hopes up, it wouldn't be fair to his feelings.

"I see." Neji said going back to his food.

Sasuke thought things were getting awkward enough, so he picked up his stuff and wished his friends a good day before leaving. He'd been looking forward to seeing Naruto all week. He still didn't have his own car yet but since Itachi was going to be gone for a few weeks and didn't need his car, Sasuke took it upon himself to borrow it.

Unlike the train the car ride only took fifteen minutes to pull up to Naruto's building. Sasuke stood outside of the building pressing the small round buzzer. There was no answer. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because Naruto wasn't there, or just not answering. Tsking Sasuke waited until someone who was coming out opened the door. Sasuke knew he was once again stuck. Naruto's door was locked so there would be no way to get in.

Looking closer Sasuke saw that the door wasn't in fact fully closed, so it couldn't be that the door was locked. Opening the door Sasuke made his way in, The apartment was dark as he made his way inside, he found Naruto to the same spot he left him in three days go. Moving close Sasuke caught the strong smell of urine.

Did he not move the whole time? Sasuke thought finally reaching Naruto. The jacket was off, but he still had one a thin white shirt and pants that were rolled up were his legs would be. Sasuke could see the bed was wet, shaking his head Sasuke looked where Naruto lay facing the wall. Sasuke looked around the small apartment for the things he would need. Wanting to become a doctor really helped him out right about now, and he had a lot of practice when Itachi used to get really sick to the point of being bedridden.

He found another sheet in one of the unopened boxes, next was a big blue and white t-shirt as well as grey pants. Making his was around the apartment to find the bathroom. Sasuke found it at the end of the house, at first thinking it was a closet. He came back around to Naruto, who hadn't moved.

"Look, Naruto you will get a nasty bed sore if you don't get clean." Naruto made no attempt to move or to respond to what Sasuke had said.

Realizing that Naruto wasn't going to do it himself, Sasuke had to do the only the only thing that came to mind. Rolling Naruto over to his front, Sasuke was surprised to find that Naruto did not resist, just lay there lifeless. Sasuke started to remove his shirt; it was really hard to do with Naruto's dead weight. Sasuke was surprised by the sheer number to scars on Naruto's body. Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes were half closed but still watching him.

Then was the pants, Sasuke wasn't sure if he would. But that was the main part of his body that was wet with urine. Sasuke unbuttoned the wet pants, and then pulled them down along with the underwear in one shot. Sasuke tried not to look at Naruto's unclothed body, but he couldn't help but see Naruto's flaccid uncut manhood. If he thought the upper part of Naruto body was the only place that had most of the scars he would dead wrong. He legs had bad tissue damage and some of the bond was gone.

He used the water he got from the bathroom and put the dirty clothes into it. He wiped down Naruto's body while trying not to stare. Not wasting time Sasuke clothed Naruto and replaced his sheets.

"Why?" Asked Naruto, looking away from Sasuke.

"I don't know. I just thought it was the right thing to do." Was the reply. Naruto nodded still looking away.

"Oh and I brought you some food. I wasn't sure if you ate." Sasuke looked for his discarded backpack, pulling out a sandwich and handing it to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked again, eating the sandwich slowly.

"I don't know." Sasuke whispered.

1+1=?


	2. Farewell old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thinking"
> 
> "Phone convo."

Naruto had eaten the sandwich slowly as if he was forcing himself. Sasuke noticed, and figured it was only to get him off his back but nonetheless Sasuke was still pleased. When he was cleaning him, Sasuke did remember seeing Naruto's ribs. He looked really skinny for a man his size and it worried Sasuke, to whether or not Naruto was eating at all. He couldn't blame him; the scars looked like they were recently added to his person. They seem to still hurt. Some of these injuries had an angry red color, while others looked stretched thin across Naruto's body. Sasuke watched, wondering as Naruto looked out the small window. Maybe he still hadn't adjusted to the changes, Sasuke thought picking up the other half of the sandwich. He wasn't hungry but that didn't mean he wasn't going to eat, Sasuke didn't like wasting food.

With the sandwich half done Naruto soon gave up. He set the half eaten sandwich aside as he laying back down. They sat in silence, Sasuke having no idea how to fill the currently awkward silence. He had been told many times that he sucked at socializing with others on many occasions, mainly by Neji. It wasn't his fault really, it was hard trying to get to know people when they only see your money and looks.

He even tried dating. A really cheerful guys that seemed to really like him for him, but like the other things in his life, it was never that simple. Anything to do with Sasuke never was.

1+1=?

It wasn't that he was bored, he just really liked being in Rukie's company. He was a pleasant guy to be around with, never taking life so seriously like Sasuke had to. Tired of being in the house, Sasuke drove to look for Ruckie.

He wasn't answering his cell, but that wasn't new, he never does. Ruckie had a bad habit at leaving his things everywhere and anywhere. He shook his head at that thought as he decided to look for him where Ruckie liked to hang out.

It was a large park that had an amazing pond if you asked Sasuke. Ruckie was the one to show it to him on their first date. He wasn't a romantic guy by any means but Sasuke did like the gesture.

He spotted Ruckie near the pond, but he wasn't alone. He was talking with to a girl Sasuke recognized as a complete stranger. Sasuke didn't want to look too much into it, it could be one of Rukie's many friends. Sasuke started to walk toward them again but stopped as they kissed passionately. Sasuke looked for the nearest tree before hiding behind it, trying to stop his heart from breaking.

"What about that other guy?" The girl that was with Ruckie said. Sasuke was able to hear clearly what was being said about him.

"You mean that fag Sasuke? Babe I'm only with him because he's rich." He said as he then explained everything.

"What would he say?" The girl went on, moving to hug Ruckie close.

"Look, everything will be fine, my birthday is coming up and I know once I get the things I want I will end it nicely." Sasuke walked away, he wanted to hear no more.

It was true Ruckie's birthday was coming up. He had been planning on getting him something really special for it, but it wasn't everyday he found out that he was only being used. It hurt more than Sasuke would have liked.

Ruckie had called many times since Sasuke left the park a month ago. He however did not even bother telling Ruckie they were over, Ruckie didn't deserve to hear his voice Sasuke had concluded. Ruckie had even tried going to his school to talk to him.

Sasuke acted as if he never saw him before. Then Ruckie's birthday came and went without as much as a call from Sasuke. It took almost six months before Ruckie finally gave up. Sasuke swore he would never be hurt like that again. He couldn't.

1+1=?

"Sasuke..." Sasuke's head snapped to the side to where Naruto laid.

Sasuke didn't think Naruto was going to say anything first, he seemed so... Sasuke couldn't find the right word to finish that sentence. Naruto was just so complicated. He just seemed so shut into himself, and didn't seem to care about life let alone his well being. Sasuke didn't want to read to much into it though. He hardly knew Naruto to come up with conclusions about him in the first place.

"Y-yeah?" Sasuke answered. Naruto was looking at him funny, almost uncertain. The blonde looked away toward the boxes, shaking his head. It made Sasuke curious to what was going on in Naruto's head. He just seemed so… unreadable to him.

Looking around Sasuke realized he had also come today with the intention to unpack some of the boxes. He stood as he looking around the small room. He didn't know where to start. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and sighed as he looked over to see Naruto once again resting. He just knew Naruto wasn't going to be of any help.

Going to the nearest box, Sasuke ripped the top off before looking inside. Inside the box were old pictures, Sasuke pulled some out as he began to look at them. Sasuke used his thumb to wipe some of the dust that had settled on top, and was surprised at what he saw, the picture was of a teenage Naruto.

Sasuke studied the picture, taking in the bowl of ramen Naruto was eating. He looked really happy in the picture as he smiled for the camera. Sasuke couldn't help but keep staring at the picture, the happy Naruto in there looked so different from the Naruto he see's now.

Sasuke didn't know how Naruto lost his legs, and he wasn't going to ask. He knew he had no right to. For goodness sakes he just met the guy a few days ago, and already he had invaded his space and home. But Naruto never told him to not come or leave, so Sasuke took it as a good thing, although he did made sure to give Naruto enough space.

Setting the pictures aside Sasuke continued to look though boxes. He found old busty dishes, pillows, sheet, books and an old TV.

Sasuke looked the pillows over, making sure that they were clean before giving it to had been lying on the bed with only the sheets Sasuke had giving him. It would be good to give him some support. Naruto didn't move to use the pillow; he figured that would happen, so Sasuke then put the pillow under Naruto's head himself. Naruto didn't seem to mind or care for that matter.

"You know you going to have to start talking better care of yourself." Sasuke said as he sat on the floor facing Naruto.

"Just leave." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not expecting Naruto to say something. He guessed he wasn't surprised, he was expecting this to happen a lot sooner. But that by no meant that's he's going to listen.

"Do you want to die?" Sasuke asked, standing up to walk over to another box. Sasuke really hadn't meant to ask that question. It just popped into his head and out his mouth before he could stop it.

"Yes." It wasn't hard to understand what Naruto meant by it, even with the common mellow tone he said it with. Sasuke could hear the sorrow and loneliness; it was just so strong he could almost feel it.

Sasuke stopped midway to the box before spinning around. He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard? He wanted to say something, anything. But atlas no word passed his lips as he stood there. Sasuke looked everywhere but at Naruto. He couldn't, not when he was so unsure like this.

"What? You don't mean that do you?" It was a desperate attempt to bring the situation back on a peaceful mood. Or erase the fact that someone just told him they wanted to die. It wasn't something you hear every day or is taught in school, what was the right answer to that? Sasuke sure as hell didn't know.

"Yes I d-." Naruto was cut off at a strong buzzing sound. Sasuke was the first to look around for it, noticing that Naruto was not paying it any mind.

It was coming from one of the boxes near the bed. Happy for the distraction, Sasuke walked in order to find where the buzzing was coming from. As he searched Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him. If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke knew Naruto is a living breathing person, he would have mistaken him for a ventriloquist doll. With the way Naruto sat so still, only moving his eyes to follow him.

Sasuke finally located a very old cell phone. He didn't know phone's like this still even worked, let alone existed anymore. Naruto made a displeasing sound as he watched Sasuke lift the phone, and to Naruto's horror answered it.

"Hello?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to listen; he didn't need to know what was being said. Naruto watched torn between telling Sasuke put down the phone, and making Sasuke put down the phone. Naruto shook his head. Who was he kidding? How could he, the legless mental case, make Sasuke, a young man with both arms and legs put down a phone?

"No I didn't know this-"

Naruto did want to be happy; he didn't want to like be this. It wasn't like him; Naruto knew and understood that. But that didn't mean it was going to change him back, he was a broken man that was willing himself to waste away like the coward he is.

"I see-"

He didn't want Sasuke to see him do it though, he saw it in Sasuke eyes. The boy was holding in some kind of guilt, a guilt that made him come here and take pity on him. He's young, Naruto thought still looking at Sasuke. He will soon tire of me. Naruto was sure of it.

"Yes…bye."

"Someone named Gaara called for you." Sasuke grunted, not really pleased with the way Gaara had spoken at him, instead of to him. Naruto made no move to respond, not like that surprised Sasuke.

"He said he's been calling for the last few days." Sasuke took his time to watch Naruto's expression, which to his dismay Naruto didn't change.

"He wants you to be at his brother's funereal, in two day." Naruto stared at Sasuke, before slowly moving his eyes away. Kankuro... That damn boy, even thinking of him now brought back the good and bad memories.

1+1=?

Not even the simplest of mission were ever simple. All they had to do was get some in-tell from one of the local, a local called Omishy-or whatever they said his name was. It was a simple recon mission on the illegal trafficking of bio -nuclear bombs. They needed to get into the village and track down Omishy and bring back the information. The village was in a dense forest with little to no wild life for miles to come.

They were lying in the snow, that just fell that day. They were nearing the end of the forest, the smoke from the village homes could be seen from where they laid watching.

"Fox?" Naruto watched as Kankuro crawled towards him. Naruto felt that something wasn't right. The forest, the village, none of it felt right.

Naruto held his hand up, as a way of telling his team to stay where they were. He was going ahead, he trusted his gut. Following near the dirt road path Naruto made his way closer to the village.

B-b-b-BOOM

Spinning around Naruto rushed back fearing for his team. He ran back to the opening in the forest looking around for his team mates. He needed to make sure they were alright. Naruto lungs burned as he got closer, the ash in the air making it hard to breathe. His knees shook as he looked at the devastation; his most trusted teammates' bodies littered the scorched forest floor.

"Nar-." Naruto looked around for the voice frantically. Kankuro lay at the end of the field bloody with an arm missing. Naruto ran to him, hoping to every god out there that he would get help on time.

Over the trees where the village lay came a speeding projectile. A missal?! Naruto wasn't in reaching distance of Kankuro as the missal came flying in. They both knew it; its landing spot was going to be near Kankuro. Not giving up, Naruto pushed ahead… even if it meant his own death.

Kankuro watched, face now calm as he gave one last smile to Naruto. He mouthed something to Naruto, something Naruto will never forget.

BOOM.

"You win."

1+1=?

Kankuro, Naruto squeezed his eyes closed. He wasn't going to cry, not now when he had no right to. But he knew he owed it to Kankuro to go, he could barely live with himself now. You win. Kankuro always said Naruto was going to outlive him, Naruto always laughed it off, and before they knew it became a game for them as time went on.

"Okay." Naruto finally said. Sasuke had walked away after thinking that Naruto was never going to respond, and he didn't want to push him. He knew how it felt losing a friend. Sasuke at the end on the room stopped going though the box and turned, facing Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't sure what changed Naruto's mind, he was sure Naruto had no intention in going. But he wasn't going to complain, Naruto was taking interest in something for the first time since he's known him.

Sasuke blinked, realizing just how late it was getting. He needed to get home. He had a lot of things he needed to get done by tomorrow.

"Naruto, I have to leave now." Naruto didn't respond. He laid on the bed, staring at the old wooden floor.

Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto was going to faire without him. He knew he couldn't stay though, he was already late and his mom would begin to worry. Sasuke walked over to his back pack shouldering it yet again as he walked to the door. Stopping, he turned around, remembering something. He didn't want a repeat of last time, with Naruto not opening the door. Sasuke walked back into the apartment, walked over to a box next to the bed he picked up the keys. It wasn't like Naruto was going to leave the apartment anyways. Sasuke made his way to the door once more. The raven haired youth took one last look at the broken blonde before clong the door locked behind him.

-Two days later.

Sasuke looked in the mirror once again, hating how his black and blue tie didn't seem to want to go one right. He would love to have a clip on tie right about now than having to deal with this annoying tie. He wasn't even sure why he was going. No, that's a lie he knew perfectly why he was going: Naruto. He was going because of Naruto. Sasuke was sure Naruto was going to have a hard time getting there without a ride.

Sasuke glared at the mirror, he couldn't understand why he kept going out of his way to help a stranger. A stranger that won't even try to help himself. At that Sasuke thought of pity. He gained pity for a helpless handicapped man that the world seems to have written off. Sasuke wasn't a pithier, he knew he wasn't. People didn't need to be pitied like that, most of the time they didn't want it. But that still left the question of why he wanted to help Naruto. He didn't know him damn it.

He has only seen Naruto twice, but it felt like he has been taking care of him for years. He needed to stop to rethink things, but not now. Now is too soon and he still needed to take Naruto to the funereal, even though Naruto hadn't asked him to.

If that light Sasuke saw in Naruto eyes for the first time happened again because of the funereal, then he's willing to do one more good deed for it. Sasuke made up his mind as he exited his room, he wanted to be at Naruto's early just in case he did a one eighty. He didn't want to find Naruto the way he found him last time.

Itachi would be home later on looking for his car, but Sasuke needed it for one more day. He will face his brother and whatever his brother might do to him. He needed to do this. Sasuke picked the keys off the table as he past the dining area, he glance over at his father but didn't say anything as he walked out the house.

Making his was over to Naruto's house was a colorful event, as Sasuke cursed at every driver he came across. He didn't know why but he was feeling on edge. Even sitting still he found himself twitching. When he did finally pull up to Naruto's building he felt much better. He just needed to get this day over with!

Sasuke pulled out the keys he had taken from Naruto apartment. He made his way inside, readying himself for the worse. Sasuke had to stop and do a double take to what he saw. Naruto was sitting up in bed ready and dressed; Naruto had a black suit on with an orange tie. The tie hung from his neck, and his undershirt was a little wrinkled. Either way, Naruto still looked good. Naruto looked up at him. He looked surprised to see him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked taking in a deep breath.

"I'm giving you a ride; I thought it might be annoying to take the bus alone and stuff..." Sasuke responded as he though it over.

Naruto took a moment before pulling his wheelchair towards himself. It then took him awhile to get onto the chair. Sasuke watched, Naruto needed to do this for himself. He didn't need Sasuke spoon feeding him. Fully into the seat Naruto started to wheel himself out the apartment. Sasuke waited for him to leave first, before he had to lock the top lock to the door.

Once out the building Sasuke helped Naruto down the stairs. He pulled Naruto to the car that sat next to the curb. Naruto on his part was surprised. He was surprised at the fact that a high school student like Sasuke could afford a black affinity. It was a pricy car, but then again Naruto knew next to nothing about Sasuke.

Sasuke helped Naruto into the car first, before taking the wheel chair and putting it into the back of the car. The chair was hard to fold, and it took Sasuke many tries to get it into the right position to fit. Sasuke got into the car more than a little annoyed but he wasn't going to make it influence his temper.

Naruto called Gaara to get directions, the last thing they needed was to get lost. Soon enough, the ride was silent, and no one attempted to break it.

1+1=?

The church finally came into view after almost an hour's drive. The church was huge; the style was medieval and looked to have been built back in the middle ages. But Sasuke had to admit the church was beautiful in every way. What Sasuke didn't like was how everyone stopped to stare at Naruto as Sasuke helped him out the car.

Sasuke made sure to glare at everyone once he finished helping Naruto out of his brother's car. Most of the guests got the point and looked away in embarrassment while others kept glancing back. They waited near the car. The church wasn't letting anyone in yet seeing how it was still early. Sasuke stood and watched everyone, while Naruto rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

More cars came, to the point where the side walk was crowded and they had to let people into the church. Sasuke was happy for at the development, the sky looked like it would rain at any given moment and he did not want to get caught in the cross fire of it.

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped pushing Naruto past the crowd after hearing Naruto's name being called. Sasuke stopped and turned. He spotted a red head walking towards them. The red head was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt, with a black tie. He was shorter than Sasuke by an inch or two and had the thickest eyeliner Sasuke has ever seen on a guy.

"Gaara." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. So this is Gaara. Sasuke wasn't impressed, but it was good to finally put a voice with a face. A face Sasuke did not like one bit.

"It is good to see that you came." Gaara's voice was rough and bored as he spoke. Naruto continued lazing his hands together as he spoke. Sasuke was glad at the situation, mainly because Naruto wasn't showing Gaara any interest.

"Yea." Naruto finally responded sitting up.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke wasn't sure what Gaara was talking about, until he saw what Gaara was looking at. Gaara wasn't offering but telling Sasuke he wanted to push Naruto around.

"Yes I do." Sasuke tighten his grip on the chair glaring at Gaara. Gaara moved to stand next to Sasuke ready to say or do anything. Sasuke was more than willing to fight at a funereal.

"I want Sasuke to push me, but thanks Gaara." Once upon a time Gaara was Naruto's best friend. It wasn't really about growing apart, more on the fact that Naruto's job kept him away. Gaara had a company to run and also left him little to no time for a social life outside of work. Gaara moved aside, still staring at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was surprised by Naruto's response. He had been so sure he was going to end up fighting the red head off.

It seemed that Gaara got the hint as he said his goodbyes. Naruto and Sasuke both sat in the back row of the church. In front of the guests was a closed casket. Naruto understood why the casket was closed in the first place as he stared. Sasuke watched Naruto closely; he could see that Naruto was trying his best to be passive. But once the singing began Naruto finally broke. The tear was silent as they fell, Naruto tried to hide them by covering his face but that didn't stop Sasuke from seeing them. The funeral continued.

After a while Sasuke stood, the funereal was about to be over anyways. He pushed Naruto outside to the car, and helped him get in. They drove in silence, Naruto still weeping. There was nothing Sasuke could say or do about it, whoever Kankuro was, he affected Naruto a lot. The ride to Naruto house only took forty five minutes, thankfully. Sasuke helped the tired Naruto out the car and into his wheelchair. Naruto sat still and let him. As they pushed their way into the dark apartment Sasuke helped take off Naruto's clothes before putting him to bed.

"Wait." Naruto spoke as he laid facing him as he was making his way out the apartment.

"..." Sasuke waited as Naruto studies him. He waited for Naruto to continue speaking.

"Stay with me please." Sasuke told himself he needed to distance himself, he had to distance himself. Naruto has already made him express things he shouldn't have and staying with him will only make it worse.

"Okay." But the expression on Naruto's face had already convinced him.


	3. 1+1=Keeping my distance?

It wasn't that he wanted to go back on his word to stay away. Sasuke had every intention of staying away, he knew he needed to. But that was easier said than done, as Sasuke stayed wide awake watching Naruto as he slept. He stayed. He stayed when he knew he shouldn't have, but seeing Naruto so vulnerable and alone broke his newly found resolve.

Saying no to someone who's been through so much wasn't an option. Sasuke just couldn't fathom why he was acting this way. He wasn't a mean person he knew that, but he was never that caring, especially for someone he didn't even know. That didn't change the fact that he couldn't stop himself from doing it, and so he couldn't grasp the situation he was in anymore.

The longer he stayed awake the more he became conflicted. He had to figure something out and he had to figure it out soon. Do I want to leave Naruto? Sasuke thoughts came to a halt at that question.

Did he really want to leave Naruto? Naruto, who seem to have nothing to live for? Naruto, who saw him as nothing more than him, Sasuke. Naruto who said he wanted to die. The more Sasuke thought about it the more Sasuke came to realize something. No, it was no longer about why he was doing it. It became something he needed to do, another human being needed him. Someone needed Sasuke, not Uchiha Sasuke but just normal human feeling Sasuke.

Once Sasuke came to this realization he felt better, he felt needed. He knew Naruto won't ask for his help, Sasuke did notice Naruto was asking unconsciously by allowing Sasuke to help him anyways.

1+1=?

As the days went by Naruto notice a slight change in Sasuke. It wasn't something big or spectacular; it was just a little bit here and there. After the funeral, Sasuke came around more often. Most of the time he didn't talk, instead he just helped when Naruto needed it. Not that Naruto ever asked. Or Sasuke would just come and do whatever work he brought with him.

Naruto was counting on the fact that Sasuke will soon see he was wasting his time. But as the days went by nothing seem to change in Sasuke's new resolve, and that worried Naruto. Someone so young shouldn't be coming to see someone like him every day; they should be living their life in a care free manner. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially not to Sasuke.

Naruto watch as Sasuke worked on his homework, the raven haired boy would come almost every day after school. Several times unpacking boxes or cleaning here and there, which fueled Naruto curiosity.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered out. His voice box has still not recovered from the attack, leaving his voice horse. Sasuke looked up from the paper he was writing, setting the pen down onto the paper. Anytime Naruto would finally talk to him was a treat since Naruto did not talk often. Naruto would mostly keep to himself, lost in thought as Sasuke did random things around the house.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, turning seventeen this year." Sasuke was a little surprised by the question.

"Ahh." Naruto mumbled out, as he watched Sasuke continue to stare at him. It didn't surprise him that Sasuke was that young. It wasn't that Sasuke looked old, he just looked really mature for his age.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked back, wanted to keep Naruto talking.

"26."Sasuke didn't know why he thought Naruto was younger. Even with the scars, Naruto had his boyish features.

Once again they were back in silence, but Naruto seem to be the one trying to break it. Sasuke watched on as he started to put his stuff away, the work wasn't interesting anyways. Sasuke long since got accustomed to Naruto on and off talking; he knew he just need to give Naruto time and room. He wasn't going to push Naruto and have him shut down again.

Naruto observed Sasuke waiting for him to continue, but Naruto wasn't sure where to begin. What was there to say to Sasuke, but what was there not to say? Sasuke is a mystery to him in so many ways, from that thought Naruto knew he had to figure out. Who is Sasuke?

Sasuke has enough of the staring contest, if Naruto had something on his mind he wanted to know about it. Sasuke gathered his breath ready to speak, as the word were about to form a buzzing came from his pocket. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone glancing at the caller identification. Itachi?

"What do I owe the pleasure Itachi?" Itachi never calls unless it was the up most important.

"She's here again." Sasuke knew who he meant, but didn't have the time or the energy to deal with that particular annoying an female.

"Tell her I'm in the middle of something. Tell her anything, I will deal her tomorrow." With her it was never important. Sasuke will always regret showing her any interest.

"You owe me." With that the line went dead. Sasuke glared at the phone before finally putting it away. He looked over to see Naruto watching him from where he sat.

"Brother." Sasuke answered at Naruto's confused expression. Sasuke didn't know why but he didn't want Naruto to get the wrong idea, and think he was with someone. Naruto didn't respond right away as he tried to find something to say.

"Sasuke." Naruto said finally.

"Yeah?" Happy that Naruto was finally speaking again, Sasuke listen with interest. He felt his heart start pounding, in anticipation as to what Naruto had to say.

"You shouldn't keep wasting your time coming here." It wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear, of all the things this was the last thing Sasuke expect. He thought he was finally making progress… only to have it stomped away.

"This isn't a waste of my time. I want to be here." Sasuke wanted to yell, or hell- even scream! But he knew better.

"Why? What could you possible gain from this?" Naruto demanded. Naruto eyes had nothing in them, as if Naruto was already dead and gone. Sasuke started to question himself, was all the progress just in his head? Sasuke didn't want to think so.

"Nothing, I-just, I-." Sasuke didn't know how to explain it so Naruto could understand that he didn't need to gain anything. Just being here was enough for him.

"You just what? look at me Sasuke." Sasuke watched as Naruto looked at himself in disgust.

"I've been looking at you." Sasuke whispered out moving closer to Naruto. Sasuke hesitantly moved his hand to touch Naruto's face; the restricted scared skin smooth under Sasuke's finger tips the skin to stretched at the contact. Naruto watched on as Sasuke ran his fingers over the scars on Naruto's face. From the jagged scar that ran down from his ear to his neck. To his sowed lips. Sasuke fingers were cool to the touch, that gave Naruto goosebumps.

Becoming braver with his movement, Sasuke leaned closer placing a soft kiss on the scar on Naruto's lips. Naruto shook at the touch. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was doing this, mostly Naruto didn't unstand why Sasuke was doing it tohim. Sasuke was too beautiful, with this dark oxygen eyes and soft pale skin. But what Naruto loved the most was Sasuke's beautiful raven hair that turned blue in the light. How could someone so beautiful even dare to look at someone like him?

Sasuke continued on trialing kisses all over Naruto face, He traced every scar with his lips. Sasuke wanted to memorize this feeling; this feeling was so alien to him yet felt so right. Sasuke would blame the hot air or Naruto pissing him off for what he did next. He pulled himself to kneel in front of Naruto, bring them eye to eye. Sasuke watched Naruto as their eyes became unfocused, their lips touched soon after. It was a light touch that soon turned hungry.

Naruto poured all his pent-up frustration into the kiss, their tongues clashed as Sasuke pulled him close. Taking it as a good sign Sasuke pushed Naruto down, shifting to lay on top of Naruto all the while continuously running his fingers along Naruto's scars, before continuing down Naruto's side.

"Sasuke." Sasuke paused, he knew what Naruto was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. Everything about this felt right, he couldn't bring himself to stop even if he wanted to. He craved this feeling. It was a true drug to him as he moved his hand down to the end of Naruto's shirt. The shirt was loose fitting on Naruto, which help Sasuke lift it.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't." Naruto tried sitting up, but the way Sasuke was laying prevented Naruto from getting far.

"No wait!" Sasuke whispered desperately holding Naruto down. He needed this feeling and he wasn't about to let it go. Something was just so different about it, it made him want more. Sasuke maneuvered his way down Naruto body, only stopping to finish pulling up Naruto shirt. With the shirt out of the way Sasuke nipped at Naruto's sides, he devoured the skin, taking in the texture and flavor. It was truly an addiction, Sasuke thought as he was running his tongue across Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke slowly dripped his tongue into Naruto's belly button. Naruto breath hitched. He knew he needed to stop Sasuke, but he couldn't bring himself to. He hadn't been touched for so long, but he also knew that gave him no excuse to take advantage. Naruto moved his arm and tried to push Sasuke off of him, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he started to undo Naruto cargo pants. Before Naruto had another chance to protest, Sasuke fully pulled Naruto pants off. Sasuke stared for a moment at Naruto semi-hard erection. Sasuke couldn't help but compare, while his was pale slender and long. Naruto's was tan, thick and only an inch or so shorter than his.

Sasuke touched the half hard cock, watching as it twitched at the touch. It was amazing to Sasuke; it was amazing that he, himself, got pleasure just touching it. Sasuke eyes glazed over as he watched Naruto. Naruto watched him stiffly, Sasuke could tell at any minute Naruto was going to tell him to stop. He could feel it as Naruto looked uncertainty down at him.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stop as he took the uncut cock into his mouth. Naruto wheezed throwing his head back. Naruto graded the sheets curling his fingers tightly around it. Sasuke sucked with earnest wanting to see that reaction again. Flicking his tongue across the head brought a new more vocal reaction from Naruto, Naruto grunted loudly as Sasuke quickened his pace. Sasuke watched on, completely fascinated by the different reactions.

Naruto grunted one last time before tensing, his muscles locked up as his body spasm. Sasuke continued until the last drop was spilled, it was everything he expected it would be. But once the high was gone everything came back to reality, Naruto's hand was still clutching the sheet looking away. Sasuke slowly stood from Naruto, he needed to explain, he needed to fix this.

"Naruto I-." Sasuke began still backing away.

"Get out." Naruto didn't meet his eye. He slowly started to fix himself, pulling up his stained underwear.

"Naruto wait I-" Sasuke tried again. He knew he fucked up. He really didn't mean to do what he had done. He couldn't get Naruto to look at him. He needed to explain, he needed to do something to make Naruto understand he never meant to do this, whatever this was.

"Get out!" Naruto tried to shout, but it came up short. Naruto voice was more horse than before.

Sasuke wanted to stay and make Naruto understand. But he knew at this point that it would be making thing worse than they were already. Sasuke backed away a little more, bending over to pick up his bag. He gave Naruto one last pleading look before finally leaving. Sasuke pulled out his phone dialing a number he had hoped to avoid until he got home.

"Yes Sasuke." The voice was laced with sleep. Sasuke knew he just woke him up.

"Itachi I need you to come get me." Sasuke voice cracked, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't going to get to see Naruto again. It hurt. It hurt more than it should have considering he was going to stop coming to see Naruto before this. But now he knew his feelings, feeling he wish he didn't have. At least not for a guy that was unstable, but couldn't bring himself to regret them.

"Where are you?" Even though they don't get along a lot Itachi had a brother complex. Sasuke knew if he ever needed him Itachi would sell his soul to save him. Sasuke made a mistake and he feared he will be paying for it for the rest of his life.

1+1=?

Sasuke didn't know why he was so fucked up. Why he always has to go and ruin things, and there was no one to blame but himself. Maybe that's the reason I'm always alone. Sasuke thought as he fisted his hair. He just had to go and push thing when things were going perfect. Naruto had started to open up to him, he was even talking. Sasuke just couldn't understand what had come over him. He wasn't the brash type that would fuck first and ask question later.

Itachi had long since pulled up to the apartment building. Sasuke was sitting on the steps, his head resting in his hands. Itachi has only seen his brother like this once, after the break up with the fucktard of an ex-boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't a person that would show his emotions, unless he was really hurting. Itachi could read his brother at this very moment clearly as day. It wasn't something Itachi liked to see. Sasuke is strong and prideful; whatever happened most had really affected him.

Itachi wanted to ask what happened, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him. As long as Sasuke was unharmed Itachi will keep his questions to himself, well for now.

Sasuke was in his own world as he looked out the window, he watched as Naruto's building became nothing but a black dot. Sasuke already missed him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back and that hurt the most. Never seeing Naruto, going back to his dull existence he's been trying not to face. It hurt. It hurt more than anything before and there was nothing he could do to fix it.


	4. 1+1=Was I wrong?

Sasuke wanted to get over this slump he was in, but no matter how many times he tried his mind kept going back to Naruto. He knew punishing himself wasn't going to solve anything, and no matter how many times he wanted to go to Naruto to just explain, he couldn't. How could he? Naruto made it clear before then that he wanted Sasuke to stop coming.

Sasuke wanted to curse, shout, and do anything that would make the lonely feeling go away. Allot of people would think money should make him happy, but it didn't and if anything it took his happiness away. Because all people see is his money. Sasuke could treat anyone like shit and they would brush it off because they believed the money was worth it. Money was worth the abuse and pain they would go though; just to climb to the top of the food chain. Sasuke didn't want that, he never wanted that.

He felt something with Naruto, something he never felt with anyone, not even Ruckie. It could be that Naruto never cared about who he was or what he has, all Naruto ever saw was him. It killed Sasuke to think he would have to give up. He couldn't! Not when he finally found what he's been looking for. All the painful empty nights he would sit awake and ask himself what he was doing wrong, sometimes thinking he was being too picky. But to Sasuke it wasn't about pickiness, he just didn't want to settle.

Sasuke didn't care that Naruto had no legs, and that many parts of his body were damaged beyond repair. He didn't care. He would never care about something like that. Sasuke's eyes ached as he continued to look out his bedroom window. His phone vibrated before it rang, and as he looked over Sasuke saw that it was Neji. He had half a mind not to answer, he just wanted life to stop being a roller coaster ride just for awhile.

"Yes." Sasuke wasn't in the mood to even act civil with people today.

"I was just calling to ask are you still coming with us. To the concert I mean." Sasuke had forgetting about the Linkin Park concert that was happening tonight. It was surprising considering he's been looking forward to it for two months now.

"Ah, yeah sure." He might as well, since he had nothing better to do. Sasuke needed to get his mind off of Naruto somehow, so he figured thay maybe this was the way to do it.

"Okay, everyone meeting up at seven." Sasuke gave a grunt as a response before hanging up.

1+1=?

Naruto knew he did the right thing by pushing Sasuke away, well it felt right at the time. But now he just didn't know. A part of him felt wrong and empty. He never meant to be so hard on Sasuke; he just didn't know what to do. Sasuke was making him feel things he's long since stop feeling for others. The nonjudgmental stare was starting to break his walls. He couldn't let Sasuke to do it, because one day Sasuke will see who he really is, and Naruto couldn't face that day or live though it.

But he couldn't lie to himself, not anymore. Not with everything that happened. He missed Sasuke; it was as simple as that. He just missed everything about him, Sasuke being around just felt to right to be true. He just couldn't live with himself if he held Sasuke back.

Naruto finally felt truly alone, he already thought he was but having Sasuke around changed that. Everything he was doing was for Sasuke sake, whether Sasuke knew it or not.

No longer having Sasuke around Naruto started to do things for himself. He started out washing himself, it was difficult at first. Getting in and out the tube was one of the harder things, and he figure he will sooner or later have to get bars installed. Making his own food was easier, but he will soon have to go grocery shopping. Not that he minded eating roman noodles every day. He was just wanted something new for a change.

Naruto sighed, remembering that he had forgotten something he had to do today. He had therapy today at six thirty, he had a half of mind not to go. Naruto didn't think some know it all doctor is going to change him. Everyone just didn't understand that he just wanted to be alone. He didn't feel right in this world anymore, but he wasn't going to kill himself for it.

Sighing Naruto looking around the room for something to wear, he really needed to go food shopping. He settled for a navy blue and orange jacket with navy blue pants. Naruto wasn't looking forward to going out, but at this point it couldn't be helped. Pulling his wheelchair over to him, Naruto begins the tedious task of getting into it. It wasn't easy it never was as far as Naruto could tell, having to struggle with it every time made him want to not leave the house.

Finally seating himself Naruto ran his hands over his pockets looking for his watch. He found it in his left pocket, it was five thirty already. Naruto pocketed the watch as he gave frustrated sigh, he would have to go shopping after the therapy. Naruto searched around the apartment for his key before finally realizing Sasuke still had them, Sasuke has been taking them to get in. Naruto didn't think his day could get any worse, well at least he hoped it couldn't. He locked the door from the inside, figuring he could get the land lady to open the door for him when he came back.

Therapy was just...odd for the lack of a better word. Naruto didn't know what to make of it as he sat in front of, Iruka, since that doctor apparently felt old with his last name. Naruto didn't mind, he didn't like being called by his last name either. Iruka from what Naruto could tell was a really nice guy, he was soft spoken as well as humble. Naruto didn't mind listening to him. He didn't want to speak to anyone for the matter.

Iruka talked though the whole session about how he wanted Naruto to come out his shell. Not like Naruto hasn't heard similar things from others, like Sasuke. Sasuke… There it was again, Naruto kept trying to keep himself focused on other things other than Sasuke. He did wonder if Sasuke finally forgot about him, which should be a good thing. It didn't feel good though.

Naruto let Iruka talk as his mind wondered to different things, things he shouldn't even be thinking about. Sasuke had kissed him, and he had kissed back. Does that make me and Sasuke gay? Naruto thought as he watched Iruka's animated movement, hearing the words without really listening.

He didn't think he was gay, but was Sasuke? But that didn't seem right either. Sasuke didn't look gay, maybe a little emo but not gay. What would I know about that? Naruto shook his head, he wouldn't know anything. He didn't know Sasuke; he chased him away before he could.

"Naruto? Did you hear me?" Naruto blinked looking over, his mind was so far gone that he didn't hear Iruka speaking to him.

"Ah? Sorry, no. what did you say?" Iruka studies him for a minute raising an eyebrow.

"I said this session is done for the day, I'll see you next Saturday." Iruka looked worried as Naruto finally started to move in order leave, Naruto pretend not to notice as he wheeled himself out.

1+1=?

It took Sasuke thirty minutes to convince Itachi to take him to the concert, Itachi wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that Sasuke had taken his car before. Sasuke had hoped Itachi had forgotten about that, but that seemed like too much to ask. Sasuke had a feeling Itachi knew he was still down and that's the only reason he agreed, not that he was complaining about that.

But that drive itself was really awkward to say the least. Itachi had something on his mind, with the way he kept glancing over now and then. Sasuke for the life of him couldn't understand why he couldn't talk to his brother; it wasn't that Itachi wasn't understanding. No that wasn't it...he just didn't want to disappoint him. If anyone opinion really mattered to him it would be Itachi's. Itachi always had great faith in him for some reason.

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura were already waiting when Itachi rounded the corner. Sasuke wanted to groan after seeing Sakura there also, he knew she wasn't on the invite list before so why was she there now? As long as she kept her distance he would actually get out the car and meet up with them, instead of telling Itachi to hurry up and drive away before they noticed. But being who she was Sakura could smell him three thousand miles away, since she was the one that spotted him first.

Itachi pulled the care to the side allowing Sasuke to finally step out. Sasuke mumbled the concert would be done at ten as he closed the door. Sasuke felt the car jerk away before he even started walking. Turning he saw the car whip around the corner out of sight. Weird, in a hurry much? Shaking his head Sasuke walked over to the small group.

"Are we going in or what?" Sasuke asked already walking past the silent group. The music bumped in the stadium as they made their way over, Sasuke could feel the headache starting as he saw Saukra's continuous glances. He kept his distance walking along side Neji, who shot him a questionable nod as he caught Sasuke's eye. Shaking his head Sasuke continued to walk to the ticket booth.

Being at a place such as this they would have to stand the whole time, it wasn't that Sasuke minded standing. No. It was the fact that the people around him that was singing along (bad singing by the way) kept bumping into him. Sasuke was at his limit as Sakura shyly touched him again. Sasuke wanted to sing and bump to his favorite song Numb, but no that was too much to ask for once again.

As the night continued Sasuke was ready to leave and get home, but before he could shake his hand in a general direction and leave Neji came up to him. After the awkward confession Sasuke had been trying to keep his distance, he told himself it was for Neji's own good. But the truth was he just didn't want to deal with the situation, he didn't want Neji to like him in that way. Sasuke just wanted his kind of best friend back. Sasuke watch as Neji mouth the words to follow him, raising his brow Sasuke sighed. He wished he knew what Neji wanted with him this time. Sasuke hoped that it wasn't turning into another awkward confession.

Sasuke none the less did follow, he was leaving anyways. Neji lead the way to the front of the stadium, weaving past people as he did. Sasuke didn't bother walking past people as he followed. Whoever was in his way was pushed not even stopping when some people say hey or what the fuck man. They walked to the nearby parking lot. Sasuke stopped as he leaned against a car that was parked there. Sasuke wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible.

"Well?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. He watched as Neji cast him a glance. Sasuke knew something was on Neji's mind and whatever it was bothering him.

"I know what you said before, but I really want you to give us a try. I know I can make you happy." Sasuke tried to keep his face passive as he let Neji talk, but he was tired of people thinking they can make him happy. He didn't want them to make him happy, they never could they didn't even know him. Sasuke most of all didn't want people to make him happy; he just wanted to be happy from being with that person.

"Neji my mind has not changed." Sasuke didn't want to be having this convocation again, if anything he thought he made himself clear when he said he was not interested the first time around.

"But you won't even give me a chance. I just want one chance, if you don't like it break up with me." Neji had moved up cornering Sasuke on the car, Sasuke could smell him and he had to admit Neji smelled good.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Sasuke said finally, he guessed it wouldn't hurt having date or two. But he couldn't help but think he was cheating on Naruto, when in fact Naruto was the one that didn't want him.

Once again his thoughts are back to Naruto, what was he doing? Is he okay? Did he miss him? Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched his nose; he didn't bother saying goodbye as he walked away from Neji who was still standing unmoving. Maybe dating Neji would be a good thing and help him get over Naruto. But he couldn't decide until he got his head straight, he didn't want to be using Neji just to make himself feel better.

But was really waiting on Naruto the right thing to do? When Naruto made it ever so clear he didn't want anything to do with him. Sasuke couldn't help but be pissed off from the rejection; it was something he wasn't use to getting from people. But he knew he had to move on, he wouldn't make Naruto feel the way he did, even though he wanted to try. If there was some shooting star he could use, he could in a heartbeat. Sasuke knew that was a lie he wouldn't do that to Naruto, it wasn't right. He just wished his feeling were returned. He didn't want to force it on him.

Sasuke walked aimlessly deep in thought, when did he become so...different. He continued walking. Itachi would be there in an hour if Sasuke was lucky. Sasuke just didn't want to do back with everyone, they couldn't see he was hurting and Neji was only making it worse with his need to tell Sasuke his feelings. Pulling out his phone Sasuke looked at the time and found one miss call. A part of him knew better to get his hopes up when he thought that it might have been Naruto. Naruto never called him before why would he start now?

He couldn't bring himself to look. frustrated with his feelings Sasuke put the phone back into his pocket. Making his way down the narrow block Sasuke spotted a semi-empty café, it was a new place Sasuke had seen once before. It was better than walking around aimlessly.

The café was friendly with the soft playing classical music; the lights were dim only having hanging lights illuminated the tables. Sasuke picked a table closes to the window, making sure he was away from the other occupants that were sitting some tables away. Sasuke folded his hands in front of himself as he waited for someone to take his order, he was a little annoyed with the way the happy couple a few feet away from him giggled constantly. It sickened him. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to walk over there tip over there table an-...

"Can I get you anything sir?" Sasuke didn't notice the waiter walk over, to engross in figuring out a way to set the happy couple on fire.

"Ten double chocolate chip cookies, the biggest you have and...a hazelnut coffee. Sasuke had half of mind to order ten muffins too. Maybe he could eat himself happy. Well not happy but less...this feeling.

The waiter came back setting the steaming cookies down on the table with Sasuke's drink. Sasuke started eating as soon as the waiter left, digging into the creamy cookies. With one bite Sasuke remember something important. He hated sweets. Sitting the cookie back down with the others, he will give them to Itachi. Itachi loved sweet things and would gladly eat the cookies. So eating himself better was out of the question it seems.

Sasuke reached into this pocket to look at the time, only to remember he hadn't listen the message. Finally pushing the bottom Sasuke listen. Sasuke didn't understand why it felt like this message was something that was going to change his life if he listened to it.

"You have one new message from 515 789 90- Sasuke pulled the phone away trying to remember whether or not he knew that number. -at seven o'five, new message...

"Ahh...I...fuck." The line went dead, Sasuke replayed it over and over making sure he heard right. There was allot of static in the back ground making it really hard to hear anything, it almost sound like rain. From what he gathered the voice on the other line was Naruto's but Sasuke couldn't be sure, but a part of him really hoped it was. But what if he was wrong, but more importantly what if he was right and Naruto wanted to speak to him?

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of it, but what he did know was that he couldn't takes rejection again. Was he willing to push the message aside never knowing? Sasuke just didn't know but he just might have to.

1+1=?

Naruto placed the phone down, he couldn't do it when he make it clear to himself that he was doing the right thing. He couldn't just change his mind now, he was just feeling so down and out, but most of all he was broken.

Day after day of feeling so alone, Naruto found the piece of paper Sasuke had wrote his number on. It was crumbled at the side of the bed. Naruto flattened it hoping to get the wrinkles out. A part of him was disappointed that Sasuke didn't pick up, not giving him the chance to hear Sasuke's unforgettable voice again. Some nights Naruto would hear Sasuke but knew he wasn't there if he open his eyes, so he didn't open them. He never did he just wanted to pretend Sasuke was indeed there.

Another part of him was glad Sasuke didn't pick up. He didn't have any idea as to why he was calling in the first place. Naruto was just looking at the number when his hand moved on its own and picked up the phone and started dialing Sasuke. But most of all he missed Sasuke, and he couldn't help himself but to ask. Was he wrong?

Maybe Sasuke didn't need to gain something from being with him. Sasuke never asked anything of him. Naruto couldn't help but feel wrong. That he was just afraid Sasuke would leave him one day and never even glance back. He was afraid of getting hurt, so he did the only thing he could. Naruto pushed the only person who could hurt him away.


	5. 1+1=Take Me or Leave Me

"There comes a time when you have to stand up and shout: This is me damn it! I look the way I look, think the way I think, feel the way I feel, love the way I love! I am a whole complex package. Take me... or leave me. Accept me - or walk away! Do not try to make me feel like less of a person just because I don't fit your idea of who I should be; and certainly don't try to change me to fit your mold. If I need to change, I alone will make that change. You are strong enough to love yourself 100%, good and bad - you will be amazed at the opportunities that life presents you." -Stacey Charter.

Sasuke didn't bother checking his watch again, Itachi wasn't coming. He didn't understand why his brother didn't even call and tell him he wasn't coming. Yet, Sasuke couldn't really bring himself to be mad. He was a little worried though; it wasn't like Itachi to just leave him stranded. The café was empty as the late night workers hurried around in the process of closing and the staff started picking up chairs setting them on the tables. Not wanting to be more in the way than he already was, Sasuke picked up his cold cookies and half drunken coffee. Placing his belongings into a 'Thank you, come again'bag Sasuke pushed in his chair and made his way to the door.

Stepping out the café, Sasuke immediately noticed that the temperature had dropped. It was much colder than when he had went in. The short sleeve shirt and thin cut jeans seem to be a good idea before but now Sasuke wished he had brought something heavier to wear. Not that he knew Itachi was going to ditch him. Sasuke didn't give his options much thought seeing that he wanted to avoid the both of them.

On the one hand, calling Neji to come pick him up would be a headache waiting to happen; he didn't want to lead him on than he already has. Then there was the option of taking a bus. Something Sasuke hated doing. But really it was a no brainer as he looked to the bus stop that he had noticed while walking to the café. The narrow block was ghostly as most of the people that was around before had scurried into their homes. Keeping his head forward Sasuke didn't stop to look around as he made his way to the stop.

The light that hung over the bus stop sign flickered on and off while making a buzzing sound. If Sasuke hadn't been creeped out before he was now, it felt just like something out of a horror movie! He just hoped some maniac didn't jump out from one of the bushes nearby and attack him. But at this point he wouldn't be surprised, especially considering the luck he'd been having.

As his thoughts started to wonder to the darker corner of his mind, the bus pulled up. It was loud and screechy as it came to a stop and the doors squeaked open insistently. Sasuke paid throwing some tokens he had forgotten in his pocket weeks before. Lucky thing too, seeing as he hadn't any more money on him and buses didn't take credit cards.

Sasuke took a seat in the middle row away from the sleeping homeless man that was at the back, and the middle age couple talking quietly in the front. He watched the city, not really seeing, but loving it all the same. At night everything was different. It was quieter and fresher; he loved watching the night's lights from the office buildings bounce off each other. Placing the plastic bag on the seat next to him Sasuke pulled out his phone, tempted to play the message again, but thought better of it. Pushing his phone back into his pocket Sasuke used his other hand to pull at the STOP cord.

Was he really doing the right thing? Sasuke tapped his leg rethinking everything that had recently occurred. Was he doing the right thing? Once again he pulled out his phone and a minute didn't go by before he pocketed the damn thing again. Was he doing the right thing? The bus slowed to a stop, the gears creaking causing unprepared people to jerk warily. Was he doin-fuck the right thing!

1+1=?

Placing the half burnt food into the small fridge, he closed it with a satisfied nod. The day wasn't too bad, except for the whole burning the food thing of course. It was fine. It was one of his better days. His cooking skills could use some work (okay, maybe a lot of work) but everything else seemed to be working itself out. Wheeling himself back over to the bed that was now propped on a box spring, it had taken a lot to get it together, but that was fine he realised. He wanted to be independent.

Naruto was surprised when he realised that he was starting to feel a little better. No longer did he think about how useless he was or how the world would be better off without him. As each day went by it seemed less and less...bad; it even was starting to feel good, if he did say so himself. He wasn't one hundred percent, but it was better than before, the worst was over and somehow he had made it.

It was almost surreal but that didn't seem to matter. Manoeuvring himself onto the bed, Naruto spread his arms out. He was okay and that alone made him want to cry, to finally cry tears that were not of sorrow but of acceptance. Things were coming together, this wasn't easy though but he knew that, he shouldn't have forget something as important as that.

The check from the government had come, and unable to think of something better to do with his time Naruto had organised for his TV to support some very basic cable. The TV was old and beat down but it still got some of the regular channels, and for Naruto, that was enough. Not really paying attention to what he was watching, Naruto's mind started to wander; the future that seemed so far away before was now so clear, but what was there to do? Naruto didn't notice he had fallen asleep until a loud knock wracked the door. Wha?

Naruto looked around not understanding where the knock had come from, it came again only this time softer, an almost hesitant quality wringing through the apartment. Looking around, Naruto pulled his wheelchair to the bed and struggled into place. Rolling himself to the door he realised that he was too low to look through the peep hole. He would just have to chance it, he didn't having anything someone would endeavour to steal anyway.  
Pulling open the door made it screech loudly, and Naruto flinched at the percussive sound. Pulling the door back Gaara stepped into view. Naruto was more than surprised to see Gaara at this time of night.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto wasn't sure whether he should let him in or not seeing as he made no move to come in.

"I was in the area, and wanted to drop this off. It's from Kankuro. You left before we read the will." Naruto hadn't seen a reason to stick around; he really didn't think Kankuro would have left him anything. Not that Kankuro saw him as a person not to leave anything to, it was just something which had never crossed his conflicted mind.  
Gaara reached into his briefcase pulling out a medium size box. It was a beautiful lavender color with a velvet feel to it. Gaara didn't bother opening it not even out of curiosity. Plain and simple it was none of his concern as to what was inside it, he was just the delivery boy. Handing it to Naruto, Gaara watched his hand tremble before it finally slipped from his grasp, his brother's last request finally given away. Despite what anyone said, he loved his brother dearly.

"Ah, d-do you want to come in?" Naruto enquired, pushing the door open a little more. Well that had been the idea until the door collided with the chair. Gaara shook his head swinging his arm and placing his suitcase behind him.

"No I must be going." No more words were said as Gaara turned. Naruto's eyes rested on the box, a part of him wanted to know, while the other just didn't want to bring up anymore memories.

"And Naruto... take care of yourself." Nodding to no one in particular Naruto pushed himself back into the dark apartment. Not having the will or energy to open the box just yet he set it down forgotten on one of the boxes.

Still exhausted he opted to go back to sleep a as the TV still flickered mutely in the background. Naruto turned back to his bed, not being in the mood for the struggle of getting out the wheelchair, he just threw himself into his bed. It didn't take long to finally drift back to sleep.

-20.3 Minutes later.

Naruto wasn't sure what it was which woke him up, one minute he was sleeping peacefully and the next he's awake wondering why. Resting his weight on his arms he looked around the apartment, but in the darkness he could tell he was still alone. So that left the question...

'Knock'-

Startled by the noise Naruto looked around, glancing over to his door he finally pushed himself up. Pulling his chair to himself he struggled into the seat once again. This better be good, Naruto thought to himself, finally seated. Having gotten only two hours of sleep whoever it was better be shouting fire.

Yanking his door open with as little grace as he could muster, Naruto came face to face with the very person he couldn't stop thinking about. What was Sasuke doing here? Naruto didn't know if he should ask him in or not. He still felt that Sasuke should forget about him, but a big part of him was happy that he hadn't.

"This is the first time you've answered the door." Sasuke whispered leaning against the wall. He didn't have the right to walk in like he used to - he was now a stranger. He felt like one; he didn't understand why he was here in the first place, so the young raven opted to stand motionless. Sasuke was waiting; for what he did not know. Maybe, it was for Naruto to say something, rather than sitting frozen in his chair.

He looks good

. Sasuke thought running his eyes over the fattening body, the once sickly person didn't look so bad anymore. He looks good, Sasuke had to think again, he had truly missed Naruto, and seeing him looking well made Sasuke happy. But he wasn't here for mindless stares or pointless stammer, he had something to say.

"May I come in?" Sasuke found his voice in the darkest corner of his mind hoping everything hadn't been for naught. Something needed to be said, without the worry of regret weighing on his mind.

Naruto pulled his chair to the side pushing himself into the dark apartment at the same time. Sasuke watched him being careful not to overstep his boundaries, he wouldn't make the same mistake... no it hadn't been amistake. He wouldn't apologize for what he felt, not anymore.

Sasuke shut the door behind himself being careful not to make it screech too much. Taking in the dark apartment, everything looked the same as the last time he was there, but he did notice that some things were in different places – more organised, more homely. Not really here to enjoy the view, Sasuke pulled over a box and sat in front of Naruto who had stopped moving in order to watch him.

"I have something to say to you, and I would appreciate it if you would truly listen." wanting to relax as much as possible Sasuke took a soothing breath. He watched as Naruto nodded to himself, and yet again Sasuke found that he couldn't really read his face.

"I want you to understand my feelings-" Sasuke held his hand out to stop Naruto from protesting. This was taking everything he had to speak on his feelings, he didn't want to become emotional, just be heard.

"-I like you and I don't mind that you don't feel the same, but don't you dare think that my feelings are some figment of my imagination or misplaced fantasy full of pity...I want you, I want there to be an us and I'm willing to-" Sasuke cut himself off this time try to calm himself, he just wanted his feelings to be understood – not just for Naruto, but also for himself.

"-Willing to do whatever it take for us to go back to how we were before." Finally finished, Sasuke looked to Naruto to say something, anything. There was silence for a long time as they stared at each other neither knowing what to say.

"Sasuke, you don't understand... I can't do anything for you. I don't want to hold you back." Naruto waved his hand around trying to get Sasuke to see that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"I don't care I want yo-"

"Look at me! Why would you possibility have feeling for someone as useless as me!" Finally shouting Naruto lost it. He was saving Sasuke, why couldn't he see that! He was doing what was best, one day Sasuke would come to understand that, and be thankful.  
Sasuke dropped to the floor in a heap, his body shaking almost as if he was hysterically laughing. But it was silent throughout the darkness. Naruto on his part was surprised by the action and watched completely stunned as well as somewhat confused.

"Why can't you understand I want nothing from you but you, you fucking coward." If Naruto wasn't sure before he was sure now, he made Sasuke cry. He heard it in Sasuke's shuddering voice. All this time thinking Sasuke was going to hurt him in some way or another, he was the one that ended up hurting Sasuke. But he was protecting Sasuke-wasn't he?

It was true he was a coward, who hid behind his disability. It was all an excuse to not have to get hurt. Or for people to have to see how he him how he saw himself. Where was the limit? Where was the line between not wanting to get hurt and inflicting it on others. Maybe not physically (Naruto didn't know if he was capable of that), but certainly emotionally. Naruto watched Sasuke shake, it could have been minutes or hours before he finally did something about it. Wheeling himself to his bed, Naruto pushed himself into it. Using his arms to push the chair away, he took several deep, calming breaths.

He needed to stop running, stop being afraid of getting hurt. He was already hurt! He could no longer push the blame onto Sasuke, or indeed anyone else! Not comprehending how he could have been so dense and uncaring, Naruto finally had his own resolve.

"Sasuke." Said teen was still shaking on the floor, arm blocking his face. Sasuke stopped for a second and Naruto knew that he had his undivided attention.

"Sasuke...come here." Naruto waited as Sasuke did as he was told. Sasuke crawled with his head down hiding his face, Naruto suspected because Sasuke didn't want Naruto seeing him cry. Coming to a stop Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something, hell, do something. At that point he didn't care. Everything that had been building up deep inside him was spilling out. His heart felt heavy, almost breaking in a not too metaphorical way. When did these feeling start of happen within him? The emotions were so intense it was just about painful.

Naruto raised his arms, without hesitation wrapping them around Sasuke. Using the strength in his arm, the blond pulled Sasuke onto him then onto the bed. Naruto fully understood this time what he was doing, he was no longer afraid. He would face his fear and let it pass through him like the wind. He will face his fear and be human again. There was no more hiding.

Naruto finally had a chance to see Sasuke's face; it was stricken with tears, tears that didn't belong on Sasuke's beautiful face. Sasuke tried to turn away and hide but Naruto would have none of it. He had caused this pain and he wanted to face the aftermath. Whipping the tears away with his thumb Naruto caressed the puffy cheeks. He never meant to hurt Sasuke in this way, he only wished that he had figured it out sooner.

"Shh, it's okay. I understand now." And Naruto was going to show him he did. Placing a soft kiss onto the trembling lip, it wasn't like the first time-this time it was something more. Something tender and loving. Naruto was going to face this head on for Sasuke... no for his sake, for their sake.

It was time to stop running.

1+1=?


	6. 1+1=Don't Wake Me

I can do this. Sasuke thought as he stepped off the bus. He was three blocks away from Naruto's apartment building and he was sure this was the right thing. There really was no turning back now; he had neither the tokens to get home, nor the inclination to abandon his mission. Sasuke was still so uncertain, he knew what he wanted but for the first time he didn't know how to get it. His whole life he had been fighting off potential suitors, suddenly he was the one doing the pursuing. He didn't even know what he was feeling in the first place, seeing as all that had happened so far had been for nothing; only heart break and his own silent suffering.

How did he get attached so quickly? It was something Sasuke still allowed to penetrate his mind. He had known Naruto for...how long? A month? Already he was thinking he couldn't live without him, it was obscene. Sasuke made his way into the empty park and took a seat on one of the swings. He had passed the park many times before, never thinking to wander its grassy grounds. As he rocked back and forth on the swing, Sasuke tried to figure out what he was feeling. He didn't believe in love at first sight, he wasn't that sort of idealistic person. No. But what else could this be? What was he feeling?

He has fallen for a broken man, a man, not a boy. Sasuke's heart ached for him to fix Naruto. Not to fix but to mend in some way; to make him happy. Was he, Sasuke Uchiha selfless enough to think like this? He didn't know. Maybe he was, only he had never found the right person to be selfless for. A huge part of him craved answers more than anything, and he knew realistically that most of the answers were inside of him. He just couldn't get to them, they were pushed so far into his psyche that there was no way to reach them.

He was sure that this was what he wanted. Things were just so complicated, he wasn't used to these sorts of feelings, he had never been in love, and he couldn't begin to comprehend the pain that he was feeling. He was not prepared for this. Sasuke wasn't a weak person by any means, but it was all becoming too much for him to handle. He had never had a problem being alone before, but he had always felt that twinge, that overwhelming need to connect on a deeper level with another. He wished that he had what the couples on TV had, flawless loving relationships free of troubles and cares. He was a realist. What he saw on the television wasn't real life, things weren't that simple. Yet that didn't mean he still didn't want what he saw.

Having had enough of his thoughts, Sasuke stood from the limp swing, having forgotten to propel himself into the air. He had come this far, he might as well finish what he started, whether he was rejected or accepted, it made little difference. Making his way out of the park, Sasuke couldn't help but hesitate when the building came into view. A part of him wanted to just turn around and walk the rest of the way home, but his legs didn't listen as he continued on.

The cost of answers was facing the fear and pain that answers give. This was what he wanted...right?

1+1=?

Sasuke felt Naruto pull him to his chest. It felt good - better than he could have ever imagined. He was going to let Naruto take the lead this time; he didn't want a repeat of the traumatic experience of being pushed away. He played into the kiss and his body buzzed with tension. It was different this time, this time he could feel that Naruto truly wanted this as much as he did; maybe even more.

Hands ran long his pale face until they came to his gently sloping neck. The languorous kiss ended slowly and Naruto started to trail kisses down Sasuke's face to his neck, sucking gently on his rapidly speeding pulse. Suck and licking marking his territory possessively creating a bright pink mark which would slowly fade to a nice, prominent bruise. Naruto kissed the mark and felt Sasuke to swoon beneath him.

"Stay with me forever." The words were spoken with passion, understanding, and a little bit of question. Naruto needed Sasuke to put his worries to rest right here and now, he just needed to hear what Sasuke felt; if he felt the same. Running his hand down the length of Sasuke's body, he grasped desperately at the shirt. The clothing had become a barrier, an object stopping a true connection. A connection both of the individuals desperately needed. Sasuke's skin was pale, but not sickly. Amazingly soft to the touch, it was pliant under Naruto's fingers. He had hardly any hair except the distinctive line that led to what Naruto knew he needed.

The soft round nipples were light pink peach color; they fit Sasuke perfectly. Naruto couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve this tragically beautiful body that was writhing beneath him. Sasuke had no scars, unlike Naruto's heavy battered body, riddled with pockmarks and reminders of a time not long passed. Running his tongue along the soft nubs, Naruto listened as Sasuke's breath hitched for just a second.

"Gods yes. Forever," It came out as a whine; Sasuke was coming undone. He was sure of it as he felt his body heat up. He was no stranger to sex, but despite liking guys more than any girl he had ever met, he had never engaged with a guy before. Feeling Naruto move on top of him made him feel something he had never felt before; that sensation went straight down to his stirring member.

Finally leaving the abused nipple alone, Naruto trailed his kisses and licks down Sasuke's willing body. Shifting his weight a little bit to angle his arm just right, Naruto reached to undo Sasuke's pants. It was tight, and Naruto had a hard time moving his fingers. Struggling against the fabric he moved his hand around to show Sasuke he wanted him to move his hips up. Sasuke did so quickly and yanked his boxers along with his pants.

This wasn't the first time Naruto seen another manhood. Being in the army ensured little privacy during bathing time. Sasuke was just as pale as the rest of his body, it was long, slender and there was an attractive trail of little, curly raven hairs. Naruto grasped the heated flesh, loving the sound Sasuke made as his back arched obscenely off the bed. Naruto moved as he continuously rubbed his thumb over Sasuke sensitive head. He was going to pay Sasuke back for what he did last time. Sasuke seemed to realise what Naruto had in mind as he shifted his legs wider.

Naruto had something else in mind as he pulled Sasuke's left leg over his shoulder. That position have him a better angle for what he was about to do. Naruto wasn't going to kid himself, he had never done this before and a part of him wasn't sure that he wouldn't find a way to ruin the moment. But he deeply that he sought to show Sasuke that he wanted this just as much, if not more.

Naruto watched as Sasuke bit down onto his lip to muffle the moan that was trying to escape. Never taking his eyes off of the panting raven, he lowered his mouth on to the inflamed flesh. Naruto didn't know what to expect as he gave a curious lick. The slight taste of salt surprised him but it wasn't bad. Not holding back, Naruto listened to the moans and mewls that were coming from Sasuke's now parted lips. The delicious sounds made everything worth it. If this was all it took to see Sasuke in this state, Naruto couldn't wait to see what the future would bring. Coming to the tip the blond took as much as he could into his mouth, he was no pro by any means, in fact it was taking all he had to stop his gag reflex as he tried to suck Sasuke dry.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to force his way down; he wanted to make this good. In a weird way Naruto wanted to show his love through his mouth, even in his own head that sounded slightly disturbing.

1+1=?

Sasuke didn't think something like this would be the result of coming here, hell, he expected Naruto to reinforce what he had said before. Making it even clearer he didn't want him. This was more that what he could have ever asked for. Even a hug would have satisfied him at that point. Sasuke moved his hand down and stroked Naruto's blond locks, more than enjoying the feeling of a mouth.

There was something so overwhelming about this feeling, they way Naruto caressed his inner thighs as he went along. Sasuke felt himself nearing the edge as Naruto picked up the pace, but he wanted something more. He pushed the blonde's head to stop.

"I-I wa-ant you inside me..." Sasuke lost his breath as deep ocean blue eyes landed on him, making him feel naked and readable. Sasuke hissed as the cool air hit his wet cock, but he couldn't help but bite his lip again as he watched Naruto pull back. His lips were plump and had a line of spit dangling, trying to break free. It was the sexiest thing Sasuke has ever seen, and he couldn't wait until he felt Naruto inside of him. He felt like a virgin again, it sounded stupid, but he did. Maybe it had something to do with him finally finding someone he cared for. Not some random one night stand like he was used to.

"I don't have lube...never thought I would need it."No lube? Was that a problem? Sasuke didn't think so as he grabbed Naruto's hand. The hand was hardened from working most of his life on the battle field. Scars littered around randomly, some bigger than others, some faded, and some an angry red.

Sasuke knew Naruto was watching his every move as he studied the other's hand. Lube wasn't a problem at all. Opening his mouth, he allowed the fingers to pass through his lips. Doing his best to coat the fingers, the raven haired teen gathered all his spit to one spot. Once done he pulled back giving Naruto enough room to work. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as he felt the first finger.

It was a strange feeling being penetrated in this way; the younger male didn't know why he didn't expect that. It wasn't as if he had been touched down there before, and he sure as hell never touched himself down there. The second finger burned unpleasantly but he refused to regret this. It was what he wanted.

Naruto quickly got the idea, adding spit to his other fingers. Sasuke was still very tight and he could barley move as it was. He knew that spit was not a particularly effective lubricant. Adding another finger he felt as well as saw Sasuke fist the sheets in pain. They both knew this was going to be painful, but Naruto was starting to think he couldn't continue this, not when Sasuke was making those painful sounds.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he started to pull out his fingers.

"Yeah...yeah, j-just keep going it's starting to feel good." It was a lie and they both knew it; Sasuke was putting on a brave face.

Naruto looked around the room for something slippery to help them along, but there was nothing in sight. He was just to have to rough it out. Putting as much spit onto his still hard cock, Naruto hoped that he wasn't going to hurt Sasuke too much. Trying his hardest not to back out Naruto moved from Sasuke to lie down, he wasn't able to thrust well enough without his legs, so sitting like this was gone to help him. Again he wondered why someone like Sasuke would want him. Rolling to the side Sasuke got up just enough to straddle Naruto's hips. It was going to be an awkward fit but he reassured himself that Sasuke could handle it. Lining himself up, Sasuke's hand reached around to hold up the still erect penis as he lowered himself gently.

The first thrust was enough for Sasuke to silently cry out in his head and let out a slight gasp. He couldn't let Naruto know it was hurting this much; he didn't want this to stop. Letting his head roll back Sasuke tried to hide his face. He was sure Naruto would want to stop if he saw Sasuke's pained visage. Trying to get this part over and done with, the younger male pushed himself, descending down the length until he hit the blonde's hilt.

God the pain. It was all that his muddled mind could process.

1+1=?

Naruto didn't need Sasuke to pretend he wasn't hurting, because he already knew the raven haired teen was. It was clear to feel with the way the skin around him twitched, he wouldn't have made a good solider if he wasn't able to perceive pain in others. Sasuke was no different. Sasuke was proud; he didn't want to admit his weakness or show his pain. Naruto understood that; he was the same way. So he didn't tell Sasuke to stop or ask him if he was okay because...Sasuke was proud and Naruto understood that.

Hooking both of his hands onto the slim hips, Naruto helped Sasuke up and then back down. He could still see that Sasuke was in pain, and he wished that Sasuke could feel what he was feeling. Even when he did have legs, Naruto hadn't a lot of sexual partners. Not for the lack of look or boyish charm, it was more the fact that he had little to no time outside of work. This was by far the best thing he had ever felt. He only wished he had legs, to be able to show Sasuke how much this meant to him.

They began a steady rhythm, Naruto thrusting Sasuke up, and Sasuke pushing down. But the pain was still there, rolling his hips in a circular motion the blond male waited until he found the spot he was looking for.

"Hmm..d-do that again," More than happy to comply, every thrust was aimed at the sensitive nerve, not holding back anything.

It continued that way until Sasuke felt his orgasm building, his legs started to give out as he body started to violently shake. He gasped as Naruto grabbed his length and started pumping violently in time with the thrusting. One last hard push and then; white...so much white. Sasuke felt Naruto jerk as he pushed forward, finishing inside of Sasuke.

Pulling away as soon as he could, Sasuke legs had long since fallen asleep and it was beginning to be painful. He knew that in the morning he would be tender, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He lay at Naruto side; he was more tired than he had ever felt before. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had been like when he had legs, not that he wanted to change Naruto from what he was now. It was just an interesting thought that found its way into his head. He was fine with the way they were...nothing needed to be changed. Sasuke felt himself drifting to sleep when the familiar sound of his cell phone woke him. Reaching over to his discarded pants, Sasuke didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke where are you?!"It was his mom and he could tell from her voice that she was freaking out, which, incidentally, was something that happened every day. He wasn't too worried.

"At a friend's house, sorry I didn't call."

"Sasuke honey, Itachi's in the hospital."That when everything seemed to stop,Itachi was where?

"He's where?"

"Sasuke...he's in the hospital."Came the response he wished that he had heard wrong the first time.

That's what he thought she said...

1+1=?


	7. 1+1=That hopeless Feeling

"W-what happened?!" Sasuke looked around for his pants, not bothering with his underwear. He pushed the phone up his neck, holding it between his shoulder and cheek. Both his hands were free to pull the jeans up his slim frame.

"We don't know! I thought you were with him...I have to go dear, we're at hospital but he's in the emergency ward. We won't be able to see him tonight so come in the morning honey." Hearing the phone click, Sasuke sighed before throwing it to the bed. His pants half on his body, the raven stopped and sat down next to his lover.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was aware Naruto had been watching and listening to him the whole time, as he lay on the bed unmoving.

"My brother is at the hospital." The sound of his own voice surprised him; the roughness of it could have been from the news of his brother, or the after affects of what he and Naruto had done only a few minutes earlier.

"... is he alright?" Glancing over Sasuke saw that the older male was genuinely concerned for his brother. The truth was that he didn't know the answer to that question. It frightened him. From how his mother had spoken Sasuke discerned that Itachi wasn't going to die, but then again she didn't seem to know much about the situation either.

"I don't know, my mom didn't say much." Leaning back Sasuke moved to lie next to Naruto, who was already on his side. They lay facing each other, neither having anything else to say. Sasuke kept himself occupied by tracing the each scar he saw, while Naruto just looked without really seeing. It was comfortable, Sasuke wasn't being forced to fill the silence with uninteresting banter like he did with past lovers.

"He will be alright." Whispered a half awake Naruto. His blue eyes covered by heavy lids. It was four in the morning and no one could blame him for being tired. Sasuke himself was beyond tired as he forced himself to stay awake to remember this moment. He quickly realized that he would lose this battle no matter what. He allowed himself to succumb to the darkness which threatened to claim him.

Itachi

1+1=?

The next morning arrived with the smell of bacon and eggs. Looking around it took Sasuke more time than he would have liked to remember where he was; it was only his second time staying the night after all. Not being used to waking to a sun filled room, Sasuke had to squint and look for the person missing from the bed.

Naruto was sitting in the small kitchen watching the stove. In one hand was a spatula while the other gripped a frying pan. Sasuke had never seen the blond cook before, but realistically he realized that it was a necessity. He was used to going out and buying something for them to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was a nice change and maybe Naruto needed the distraction of cooking to help with his recovery.

Moving his lithe body, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how sore he was from his neck, back and ass. Well the ass he had expected, but his neck hurt something awful as he flexed it. Ignoring the pain for now, Sasuke sat up and slowly got to his feet. He did not bother to put his clothes back on as he made his way over to the kitchen. The smell of delicious cooking filled the air. Carefully, Sasuke leant against one of the boxes and watched.

"I didn't know you cooked." Naruto hummed before looking back at his guest.

"It's not something I do often." Taking the response for what it was, Sasuke looked around trying to keep his mind on other things. But two things lingered more than anything else – Firstly, Itachi. What had happened? And secondly...what were he and Naruto now?

He already knew he was going to leave in the next hour and go to the hospital, the visiting hours started at 9:30 which meant he had an hour left.

"Naruto." He quickly wanted to smack himself for sounding so unsure and hesitant. He hoped Naruto didn't notice.

"Yes?" The blond stopped for just for a second before picking up the sizzling pan. Placing the now cooked bacon with the already done egg, Naruto picked up the plates and headed for Sasuke. Handing Sasuke the plate Naruto waited for him to say what he had to. Whatever it was had the younger male looking away from him. Naruto could only hope he didn't regret last night, that his worst fear would come true with Sasuke's next words.

"What are we now? Together?" Taking the plate from Naruto's reaching hand; Sasuke couldn't help but hold his breath. One simple answer had never meant so much to him before; then again he had never asked someone out to be rejected by them. Would Naruto reject him again? Would he give up if rejected again? He would have to wouldn't he, he couldn't continue with the pain of another failed relationship. Looking everywhere but at Naruto, Sasuke waited for the answer. He didn't want to show how much this meant to him, he was never good at displaying his emotions; even around his family and friends.

Was this how others felt when they confessed their undying love to him? Was this how Neji felt every time he asked to be with him? He had disregarded so many others' feelings without a care in the world, not thinking how much courage it took for them to approach him. Maybe he should be rejected again as a lesson to learn for all he had done.

It would hurt.

Having to blink away the feeling of wanting to cry, Sasuke stared at the bacon and eggs. They would most likely be getting cold by now. Realizing what he was doing the raven lifted his head to look at Naruto who had yet to say anything. Sasuke realized that he was giving off the wrong body language, making Naruto second guess this whole thing.

"I-I want what you want."

"I want there to be an us, I want us to be together." He had wanted that for some time now. All this was almost too good to be true. That didn't mean their relationship was going to run perfectly, they had many things working against them. A lot of people wouldn't understand why Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto. Solely because of Naruto's disability. They wouldn't understand this was something he really wanted and was not about to give up because some people didn't like it, or think that he could do better. Sasuke couldn't even imagine what his parents were going to say. He wasn't ashamed about how he felt and he wasn't about to hide his relationship to please them again.

"Okay then, there's an us." Naruto smiled, placing his plate on his lap before he started eating. Sasuke continued watching the blond eat before slowly, disbelievingly starting to eat himself.

They ate in silence, neither needing to fill it with useless talking. Now having everything sorted out with Naruto, Sasuke's mind once again went back to his brother. What had happened when he left him that night? Itachi had been fine in the car. Biting his lip, the teen couldn't help but blame himself for whatever had happened. Had he not removed himself from the car he could have been there to help his brother. Itachi was the best fighter Sasuke knew, he couldn't even put a scratch on him when they sparred. What could have happened?

"I'm going to the hospital to see Itachi." Standing, Sasuke watched Naruto clean his plate.

"Do you want me to come along?" Thinking about it, Sasuke nodded. He still wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"I would have to go home and come back. I need to get my mom's car since I can't use Itachi's." That should give Naruto enough time to get ready, and Sasuke time to think about everything that had happened during the last couple of days.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just get ready while you're gone." Walking back to the still unmade bed, Sasuke picked up his jeans finding little to no energy to put them on. He was still very tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to go back to bed and snuggle up with Naruto for the rest of the morning.

Fulling zipping up the stubborn zipper, Sasuke ran his hand though his hair. The raven looked around to see if he had forgotten something. Doing a once over Sasuke finally headed towards the door.

"I won't be gone long," he didn't wait for a response before walking out and closing the door. Before heading to the bus Sasuke stopped at one of the nearby stores to draw money for the bus.

1+1=?

Much to Sasuke's surprise it really didn't take him long to get home, shower and change. He took his time cleaning himself; still very sore and raw from last night's activities. Putting on a simple dark blue shirt with his back jacket and black jeans he was ready to leave once again.

Looking around for his mother's car keys, Sasuke hoped that she hadn't taken them with her. They weren't on the key holder, and the only other place had to be his parent's bedroom. Sasuke hadn't seen his parent's bedroom in years. Even when he was younger he wasn't allowed to go in there. The only privilege he received was the odd glance in to the mysterious room. Spinning around, the teen headed for the back of the house where the room was locked away.

Pausing for moment he pushed the door open. He didn't bother to look around; he had lost all interest in seeing what was behind this forbidden door a long time ago. Spotting the keys on the small dresser next to the bed, he couldn't wait to get out. It somehow felt as if his parents were going to come in and scold him for his intrusive behavior.

Making the way out the door, he only stopped to make sure the door was locked, he finally make his way to his mother's BMW. Sasuke hoped she wouldn't mind, then again it was his mother, the same mother that still wanted to buy clothes for him and feed him. She'll be fine with it.

The drive like always was a lot shorter with a car, pulling up to the building Sasuke made short work going in. Pushing the groaning door, Sasuke looked around for Naruto.

"You didn't take long," Naruto was dressed in a light red sweater vest and black pants with a black hat. It was the first time Sasuke ever saw the blond in a hat before. What else didn't he know about the elusive blonde?

"Ha, ready to go?" the blond nodded following Sasuke out the door making sure to close it behind him. This time getting into the car was a lot smoother for Sasuke. To his immense pleasure he tackled getting the chair into the back of the car much easier this time.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and calm; Sasuke didn't wish to run people over in his mad rush. The hospital was one of the oldest in the city but it had the best doctors, Sasuke was sure his father ensured that Itachi had the best of the best. Stopping in the big parking lot, Sasuke helped Naruto back into his chair.

The hospital was cool and alive with people going about their everyday business. Making his way to the reception desk, Sasuke waited for the man to finish on the phone to whoever he was talking to. The man finally placed the phone down and nodded in his direction.

"I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha," Nodding the man looked back at his computer searching through the hospital's files.

"Ah, room 226." taking the visitor pass from the man, Sasuke walked around Naruto to push him down the hall. Looking at each of the doors' numbers, they finally came to 226. Naruto helped by opening the door since he was the one in front. Once the door swung open Sasuke used the opportunity to push Naruto in.

"Sasuke?" Looking up surprised Sasuke didn't expect his mom to be there. He thought she might have gone out somewhere with a friend, but he really should have figured that his mother couldn't leave Itachi's side.

"Mom." Pulling Naruto along with him to the bed, Sasuke felt his eyes water. Itachi was hooked up to so many machines that Sasuke couldn't even distinguish one from another.

"Sasuke, who is that with you?" The question was asked with a homey feel to it, his mother truly was a really sweet woman. A sweet women that wanted grand kids from him, and the thought of breaking her heart made him hesitate.

"This is Naruto... he's my..."

1+1=?


	8. 1+1=That's the truth

Many thoughts ran through Sasuke's head at one time, he knew he said he wasn't going to hide his relationship and he wasn't. It was just so different when it comes to finally outing himself, what would she say? The raven knew his mother is a good person that doesn't judge people for how they feel about the same sex, but it was always different when it comes to that persons own child. The care free acceptance that most people give to outsiders, brushing the whole things off-because they can. They were probably not going to see that person again, and if they did, use them for just interesting convocations full with animated hand gestures and smacking on lips.

But if he couldn't tell her now he wasn't ready or emotion stabile enough right now. What would Naruto say or feel about it, did he want anyone to know? He told the older male today that he wanted to be with him, and not declaring what they were to each other would be going back on his word. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto's feeling, just because he didn't want to tell his mother he is bisexual and is now with a man. A disable man at that. All the days of feeling so alone when Naruto had rejected him, and not understanding why. Sasuke didn't want to go back to that, not when he could prevented it by just telling the truth. If he wanted Naruto he is going to fight for him, even to his family that he love with all of his heart.

"This is Naruto... he's my...boyfriend." Sasuke almost couldn't look to see his mother reaction, afraid of what his might see if he did.

"Oh...OH!, it's so nice to meet you Naruto." The smile was warm and inviting as Mikoto walked around the bed to stand in front of the wheelchair holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well ma'am." Naruto respond politely, taking Mikoto hand genitally into his own hesitantly. Naruto knew once his held out his hand she would notice his scars. Naruto couldn't help but blush a little at Mikoto beauty, he could finally tell where Sasuke got his sinful looks from.

"I really nice meeting the guy my son is so crazy about." Sasuke eyes snapped to his mother in pure astonishment.

"Oh come on honey give me more credit, I know when my boy is love struck; I just didn't know who was the person the has stolen your heart." The words were spoken with laughter and a mother's understanding. At that moment Sasuke couldn't love his mother more, he was worried for nothing.

But his mother is only one person, and the next would be his father who he is sure his father is going to his disown him. Truthfully that mattered not, seeing as he father didn't teat him like a son anyways. As long as his mother and Itachi his okay with it nothing else mattered. To hell what people think, people will always talk about someone else to feel important.

"How is he?"Sasuke asked quietly as he walked over to the bed, the older sibling is still very health problem but never bad enough to be in the hospital, and from how Itachi looked there is a chance he won't recover. A thick clear tube going into Itachi mouth and down his throat, some thin tubing the was connected to a needles going into the the unconscious mans body. But what top the cakes was Itachi fully wrapped body in some kinda of white material. It was a shocking sight to Sasuke, seeing as he never really been to a hospital before.

"The doctor said before we got here his heart stop twice, there might be permanent damage to his brain. He-he might not make it." Holding his brothers' hand tighter Sasuke didn't bother holding his tears back anymore, something like this has never happened to him before. His brother was-is his best friend, when their father wouldn't love him like he should Itachi was there. When he got in trouble to get their fathers' attention, Itachi was there to set him straight. When the bastard Ru-ex boyfriend used him, Itachi didn't ask question or demand answers, he was just there to help him pick back on the pieces. And the saddest part was he never got to tell his brother how much that meant to him, how much he means to him.

Itachi isn't dead!

No Itachi isn't dead, and he will have time to tell his brother everything he needed to. Whipping his eyes Sasuke looked around the room for a chair. An empty chair rested on the other side of the room in a corner out of the way. Pulling up a chair the teen sat on the other side of the bed, once again taking hold of Itachi's limp hand.

Sasuke sat there for a few hour, only pulling away to see how Naruto was doing. The blond hadn't said a word since Sasuke sat at his brothers' bed side. He had asked Naruto did he want him to drive him home, but Naruto declined saying he wanted to stay with him. That made Sasuke feel a little better. The visiting hour came to an end as one of the nurse came to clean an change Itachi.

Seeing that he had his mother car, Sasuke plan to drop her home first then go to Naruto's place. They haven't spent allot of time together and Sasuke wants to change that as soon a possible. Saying his last goodbye and a light kiss on Itachi's forehead Sasuke left the room wheeling Naruto out with him. His mother soon followed saying a goodbye of her own. The ride to the ravens house was silent no one having anything to say, mostly in there own thoughts about the day and for Sasuke the future. Dropping his mother off, he made sure to let her know this time he was taking her car and will be back later, it was still a school night after all and Sasuke is planning on going.

1+1=?

Once back at Naruto's apartment Sasuke wasted no time stripping down everything but his underwear. Plopping himself down onto the mattress the younger male place his arm under is head as he relaxed. Naruto watched from his place in his chair, he-himself was a little tired from the hospital haven sat there for hours. It was a perfect way to spend his day before he won't want to be anywhere else other than there finally being the one to support Sasuke for a change. Being careful not to disturb Sasuke, Naruto genitally lowered himself onto the bed next to the raven hair boy.

Sasuke shifted wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders rest his head between the place of the neck and shoulder. This wasn't what Sasuke had in mind when he had wanted to spend he some time with Naruto on his down time. But he couldn't help it with all these emotions happening in the same week. Something like this had never happened before to him, and having so many things running though his head. Sasuke just wanted things to go smoothly from now on, he wanted his brother to get better and back to how he was before. Sarcastic, arrogant, an as,funny,joker, loving and the best big brother he could have ever asked for.

"Sasuke you still awake?" The quite voice bonce across the deathly silent room.

"Yea..I'm up" Shifting his head to hear better, but not enough to see Naruto's face, Sasuke listened.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Sasuke thought about the true meaning of the question. Were they going to be okay, was Itachi going to be okay...but how could he answer that when he-himself didn't even know. Why did everything seem to be hanging on his shoulders, why did it feel like he was carrying a burden. Or maybe it was just he was just always over thinking it.

"Everything is going to be fine, just fine." At least Sasuke truly hope so.

As Sasuke started to think Naruto had fallen asleep, he felt a hand make its way down his body. Naruto didn't turn or open his eyes as he did this, leave Sasuke to wonder what the blond was going to do, and how far he was going to go. The hand stop just above Sasuke boxers before borrowing it's way under to the still soft member.

Feeling the some-what warm hand wrap around him, Sasuke's body stiffened at the touch. The strokes were carefully timed leaving Sasuke licking his lips, as he puffing continuously dry them to the point of cracking. Lifting on of his leg to give more room to work the younger male rocked his hips with each thrust loving the sinful feeling.

Gods just a bit more. As if reading his mind the hand sped up, tightening and un-tightening it's grip around the heated flesh. With one last pump Sasuke twitched and jerked as he came, it was slow going coming down from his orgasm as Sasuke laid there more tired than before.

"You were really tense, you worry to much." That was the first time Naruto spoke after starting the intimate act.

"Heh, ummm thanks." Finally removing his head Sasuke leaned over for a long deep kiss, not caring that his boxer felt gross sticking to his skin like that. Nothing matter at the moment but the feeling of Naruto's lips on his. Nothing mattered, at least nothing matter for right .

1+1=?

The next day came all to soon for Sasuke, as the rays on the sun peek thought the window. Just wanting to just roll over and keep sleeping, Sasuke blow a sigh as he remembered this was his last day off from school and he planned to spend it with Naruto. Not just laying around the apartment doing nothing like they always did. With that thought in mind Sasuke looked over at the sleeping blond that has yet to rise from his slumber. Bring his hand up Sasuke stroked Naruto hair, he wish all days were peaceful like this. Waking to someone he truly care about, and to someone who truly care about him in return.

Shaking to the blond genitally, Sasuke waited until Naruto fully roll over before getting out the bed. Sasuke started breakfast as Naruto got up and took a shower. Sasuke had the idea to join in on that shower but thought better of it until he figure out now to do that with Naruto equipment in the tube to help him. Once the water stopped the raven turned back to finish cooking aswell as sitting the table. Naruto came out leisurely rolling himself to the table looking over what Sasuke had made.

"Sleep well?"Naruto asked biting into his bacon and egg as he did so.

"Now that you mention it, I did thanks." Humming a welcome Naruto took a sip of his juice.

"I was thinking we could spend the day together."

"Hmm, fuck I can't, I have therapy. But I planned something for us tomorrow afternoon when you get out of school."

"Okay cool."Not wanting to show his disappointment Sasuke turned around pretending to be looking for something. The fact the Naruto planned something did help though.

"I'm sorry I should have told you, it just slipped my mind. I would skip it but because of trauma after wars soldiers have to go to." Wanting nothing more than to spend the day with Sasuke, but Naruto could do nothing. The government would pay his bills without it.

"No it's okay, and I just remembered I didn't do my homework anyways." They said there good byes ten minutes later, Naruto promising wonderful day tomorrow together.

1+1=?

Sasuke picked at his food as he looked around the lunch room, stabbing the poor chicken fingers as he felt a particular pair of eyes on him. For the first time it awhile only Neji and Shikamaru were sitting with him,everyone else went on a class trip, Sasuke more than thankful for that. He didn't want to deal with people today other than Naruto, he just wanted to get the day over with and go back to Naruto's house and do whatever felt right at the moment.

Keeping his gaze away from the long hair male at the table Sasuke kept his focus on his food and the room. He had notice Neji looking at him when he thought he wasn't looking, and Sasuke knew why. That stupid promise to think about dating, that stupid promise he only made to get Neji off his back, that stupid promise was still giving Neji hope. Sasuke couldn't help but start to get pissed, if Neji is the friend he said he was, why was he pushing his feeling on to him. When he has made it more than clear that he didn't feel the same way, Sasuke has always hated when people did that. That is a selfish feeling, selfish because it doesn't take in account the other person doesn't want to hurt your feelings and is trying to make the other understand and yet-yet that doesn't seem to matter to them. Selfish just selfish.

"Sasuke." God please...don't let him say it.Please.

"Yes?" Sasuke didn't try to keep the bite out of his voice, he wanted Neji to know he was piss and isn't afraid to show it.

"Did you think about it?" Either Neji didn't get the hint or just didn't care as he asked his question.

"No." .

"No?"Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want to me to say, no wait, I know what you want me to say. And the truth is I don't have feeling for you like that!"Sasuke could only hope the message got though to the other male somehow.

"You don't even want to try!" It was spoken with such anger that Sasuke was a little taken aback. Even Shikamaru had looked up at Neji a little put off also, and getting the lazy teen to even show a little bit of interest means allot.

"I don't want to try, and even if I wanted to I'm with someone already!" Neji look as if someone struck him knocking him of balance. Sasuke didn't wait for Neji to come back to himself as he got up swiftly and walked away, he has had enough. He had so much going on- and sitting there explaining to Neji why he was not interesting was just a big waste of time.

Walking into an empty class room Sasuke sat with his head in his hands, not really understanding what was happening to him. Where everything started to go wrong and so complicated.

Sasuke gave out a startled sound as the door was slammed open with Neji standing in the door way. The taller hair teen looked piss as he walked in shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want!, are you out your mind?!" Sasuke growled out standing standing as he did.

"I have waited years, showing you for years and this is what you do to me, throw me aside and find some low life cripple." The words left Sasuke spinning. All Sasuke saw was red.

1+1=?


	9. 1+1=The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a two-shot posted with this. I had cut it out, but I will be posting it by itself. If interested check it out.

Saw red

The punch came first, knocking Neji back against the far wall near the chalk board making a white dust cloud. Neji must have anticipated the punch and quickly braced himself for the impact. Sasuke watched a little surprised by that reaction, and stood powerless as Neji came back at him throwing a punch of his own. The punch sent the raven hair teen back into the chair the sat behind him, hitting his elbow in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke cursed pushing off the chair and back at Neji. They went blow for blow, neither giving the other the upper hand to win the fight.

It wasn't until someone hearing the fight from outside of the class room and said someone finally break them up. Sasuke was panting, his lip busted and a bruised cheek but that nothing compared to how is left arm was feeling. Neji had twisted it somehow during the fight, straining it.

At least Sasuke knew he got the better shots as he glance over at the still struggling Neji. This fight shouldn't have happen, and Sasuke knew he should have just walked away, but hearing him talking about Naruto. How did he know about Naruto in the first place?, to late to ask now. The raven wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Neji for this, but at this point he didn't have to worry about that, Neji wasn't looking for forgiveness at the moment. Pulling himself from the person that was holding him, Sasuke picked up his stuff that had fallen to the ground and walked out the class without even so much as glance back.

Sighing Sasuke walked out the school building, know doubt his father will be hearing about this sooner than later, and he didn't want to be home when that happened. Sasuke walked the way to the train station deep in thought.

Why did it have to turn out like this?

Neji was his oldest friend, the only one he had for years before meeting the others. He thought Neji understood him the most, having had the same experiences as him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like a fool for how things turned out, but there was no other way. Neji make his choise the moment he even hinted at Naruto, and that was something Sasuke wasn't about to take lightly.

1+1=?

Naruto had know idea what the future what would have been like if he still had his legs, would he still be working for the military? Even after all his saw and lost? Or would he have quit unable to trust his own judgment again? Or even still living in this run down apartment building?

Would he have met Sasuke?

No he didn't think he would have, and that made the biggest difference. Having legs but still leading a meaningless life, because he was sure he would have left the military, if not sooner then later. But with this out come he finally had someone, other then the tiring one night stands and the dead-end relationships that never seem to work out for him.

Sasuke was turning out to be one of the best things to have ever happened to him, and for that he know longer had the regrets of not having his legs. Taking in his surroundings, Naruto had been home for twenty minutes now. He is waiting on Sasuke to show up so they could spend the rest of the day together like he wanted to.

It was not yet time for Sasuke's classes to be over, and Naruto had more time to spear doing other things in the mean time. Just about ready to head to the bathroom Naruto heard keys that made him stop in his tracks. It wasn't as if he never heard key before, most times because of his neighbors. But the sound was to close to be them, Naruto waited to see what would happen next.

The door knob shuck violently and twisted before finally opening, Sasuke stepping in with a huff as he looked around, well his right eye looked around since his left was black and blue. Around it had a tint of angry red, as the eye was swollen to the point of closing.

"W-what happened?!" Naruto shouted not being able to bring his voice down.

"Hn, it's nothing just got into a little fight is all." Naruto wouldn't believe how calmly Sasuke was talking about this. Naruto expected shouting, anger, bitterness-hell anything at this point. He didn't expected the younger male to be calm as if talking about how good the weather is.

"With who?" Even if Sasuke wasn't upset by this Naruto sure as hell was. How could he not be seeing as his boyfriend just walked in sporting a black eye and some other bruises that Naruto was now focusing on.

"It's really not a big deal, so...how was your day?" Naruto didn't know who told Sasuke he was good a dodging questions, because Sasuke obviously should go back and punch them in the face to. But he also knew that if Sasuke wasn't willing to tell him he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"It was fine, are you still up for going out with me?" The blond asked finally changing the subject.

"Ofcorse."  
1+1=?


	10. 1+1= Your Touch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had two ending, but I cut it out. For one of the endings I would have continued the story with an idea I came up with. But it wasn't ment to be, and desided not to do it.

Taken in account that Sasuke didn't want to talk about what happened to him, Naruto set his mind onto something else of equal importance. He's been looking forward to taken Sasuke out, and that was extra special; since this will be there first official date.

So let me be your reality

and show you what you mean to me...

Naruto waited for Sasuke to use the bathroom before they were finally done a ready to leave. The night air had cooled down, not cool enough for a jacket yet but a nice long sleeve shirt. Assuming they would have to drive to where ever Naruto was taking them, Sasuke couldn't get his hands on a car now, and right about now with everything going on with his brother he wasn't about to complain and ask for one. It took another fifteen minutes before the car came, Sasuke locked up the apartment before also exiting the building. Sasuke wheeled Naruto over to the car, the blond shook his head when Sasuke offered to help him in. Nodding in understanding Sasuke waited until Naruto got in by himself before folding the chair and asking the driver to pop the trunk. Once done and finally getting in Sasuke wasted no time snuggling up to Naruto who place his arm around Sasuke back and pulled him close.

Sasuke didn't know how long the drive was going to be, he had only be in a cab three times in his life. The younger male has always had the luxury of a car since he was young, he just couldn't wait until get for his own. The thought of going when and where he wanted was something he's been think of for a long while now.

I'm thinking you and I  
Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever  
Cause I'm feeling intoxicated  
I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing

"You okay?" Sasuke asked after ten minutes in the cab, for some reason he was giddy. This would be his and Naruto's first time out together. It wasn't something Sasuke was taking lightly, he really needed one good day after everything that has happened. Naruto nodded and gave a small sqweez to Sasuke back before looking away.

"So where are we going." The younger male had to wonder not taking his eyes off the other. They had crossed town to the more richer side, and that had Sasuke wondering. Sasuke used his free hand that wasn't stuck between both of their body and linked their fingers together.

"You will see when we get there." Sasuke didn't like surprises but he didn't want to push and ruin the good mood they were in. If Naruto wanted to keep it a secret until they got there that was fine, he could wait.

Another twenty minutes past until the car came to a stop. Looking out the window the first thing Sasuke saw was a fancy looking restaurant. They were on the better side of town, were the upper class lived and allot of name brand stores sat. Sasuke didn't know what they were doing here, he wasn't sure a place like this is in Naruto's price rang and the raven didn't want to break the blond's pocket over a date. Looking back over Sasuke opened the door to go get the chair, once done Sasuke pushed the chair as close to the car as he could before walking to the front of the car. Reaching into his back pocket Sasuke was getting ready to hand the driver the money, when the driver shuck his head telling Sasuke Naruto had paid in advance. Rasing an eyebrow Sasuke nodded his thanks before going back over to Naruto.

So haunt me, and feel me  
I've been waiting for your touch  
Your beauty consumes me  
I never loved someone so...  
So haunt me, and feel me  
I've been waiting for your touch  
Your beauty consumes me  
I never loved someone so...

Getting a better look at the restaurant Sasuke was in fact impressed at the share sized and glamor of it. The windows were large as it lined the whole building, the elegant lights that hung from the curved fixers gave the brick building a soft look to it. Feeling a bump to his leg Sasuke looked over to see Naruto rolling himself past him to open the door. Not even trying to fight the smile that twisted his lips Sasuke walked in but not before holding the door so Naruto could roll in. The place was semi packed-with people talking softy to each other. The deep rich red and gold color giving everything a complimentary look. The place screamed rich, the only thing missing was a giant hand holding a glass with two thousand dollar wine with it's pinky out.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked a perky receptionist. She is a pretty girl with pitch black curly locks that famed her face perfectly with her light blue eyes, if Sasuke wasn't so in love with the blond he might have been tempted to ask her out. But he already had who he wanted, so no need looking for another.

"I have a reservation for two under Uzumaki Naruto." The receptionist looked though a stack of papers before nodding to them with a smile. She led them past all the tables to the back of the restaurant, Sasuke keeping a careful eye as to wear they were going. They made it out to large patio that over look a big river and several of the brightly lit bridges around the city. Sasuke held his breath at the sight, it was something he wasn't expecting when he came here; it was just so unreal.

Naruto wheeled himself to the awaiting table pulled out Sasuke's chair. He waited until Sasuke turned to him before flashing a smile as he motion for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke gave one more look before walking over and seating himself across from the blond. Naruto had settled for sitting in his own chair other than waste time getting into another one.

"This place is amazing." Sasuke spoke in awe smiling, as he looking over the edge that over looked the river. The sun was already setting by the time they were both seated and waiting for the waiter to come serve them.

"I was hoping you like it." Naruto watched Sasuke closely, happy that he made Sasuke happy and most of all smile. This was one of the restaurants he had been to when he was younger, back when his parents were still alive. Back then this is wasn't a five-star restaurant back then it was nothing but a small family dinner run by a mom and pop, it was one of the most happiest times of his life.

"Yea, I really do." Sasuke gave Naruto another one of his rare smiles, looking away back at the calm river beneath them.

"Sometime I don't believe this is real." Looking away also Naruto propped his elbow into the table, to rest his chin on his hand.

"What do you mean?" Did Naruto again doubt his love for him, after all he has done to prove himself?

"It's just, you seem to good to be real that all." Sighing in relief. Sasuke took the blonds other hand into his own, looking Naruto in the eye as he did so.

"I'm real, this is real I promise you" Sasuke wanted to say more but stopped once the waiter finally made an appearance. Handing them a menu, Naruto already knew what he wanted to order right away while Sasuke took his time looking over the options. Settling for something more simple Sasuke handed the menu back.

Before I met you, my heart was heavy  
It was weighted down from all my pride  
And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender  
Confessing this love I have inside  
So now I'll show you what you mean to me

They sat in silence, finding no need to break it just yet. Just sitting there holding hands as they looked a the beautiful view, Naruto looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looking right back. Unable to look away, Naruto once again had to question how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like Sasuke to loves him. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't believe this was-is his life. He just couldn't be more happy.

Once the food was delivered to them did they finally look away, everything at the moment was perfect, just perfect. From the food to the company, taking a deep breath Naruto looked back over at Sasuke, who was finishing his rice and moving on to the chicken.

"You know every friday, they have fire works on the water." Just it was spoken the sky burst into amazing colors. From blue, red, green, and white. Placing his food down Sasuke looked up not believing his eyes. He hasn't seen fire works in year. Not since he was much younger when his mother would take him and Itachi. He use to love he for what it was, colors in a black sky. Illuminating the earth beneath it, taking people breath away as it did so. It was still truly amazing.

I'm thinking you and I  
Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever  
Cause I'm feeling intoxicated  
I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing

"I truly love you, you know." Sasuke incline his head.

"And I you my love." They went back to their food all the while continuing to watch as the fire works busted into the sky. This was something to remember forever. Sasuke thought as he glanced back and forth from the sky to the person who finally gave his life meaning. He has always wanted this and he has finally gotten it, and had zero plans of letting it ever go no matter what happen. It would be them against the world if it came down to it.

1+1=Ending one...

Looking away for a second to the sky, then back to Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to be cheesy and say this night is just magical, and the beating of his heart is so loud it drowned out the rushing river next to them. Just leaving them in their own little world. But that was how is truly felt at this moment.

"You know Sasuke, my consular Iruka asked me if I wanted to try prosthesis." Noting the blond nerves action as Naruto play with his food, Sasuke thought of his answer carefully.

"Hm, do you want to use prosthetics?" It didn't really matter to the younger male, whether Naruto was walking or not. He would love the blond no matter what Naruto decided to do.

"I don't know, I know it wouldn't be so bad- it would make it easier getting around without slowing you down." Rubbing his middle finger and thumb finger together, as he felt the moisture in the air. He just couldn't help but think how normal he would look next to Sasuke if he did. Naruto was snapped out his thoughts as a hand grab into his.

"If getting prosthetics make you happy then I'm for it, I don't want you to think I would think any less of you if you don't want to. I love you for you okay?"Never breaking eye contact, Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes widen then close as he face broke out into a face spitting grin.

"Damn, I love you so much." The food and the fire works were forgotten as they were the only ones that mattered at that moment.

Looking back on everything Sasuke couldn't ask for a better life or person to love. Because this man change his look on life, changed how he felt about himself and others. A year ago he would have never believes this, would have gotten mad and shut the idea of even getting this out. But he would be glade to be proven wrong. He will love this man forever, he knew he would and he would love Naruto unconditionally.

"Let's go home."  
1+1=END


End file.
